Death
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Ending back to original version - now complete. Edward is saved by Bella in Volterra, but what happens with the Volturi can't allow her to leave without her being changed? LEMONS, A/U, a little OOC for some characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

As the sun set I looked skyward, staring past the murky, broken window into the space that was endless, blank and meaningless. Nothing of nature's beauty touched my soul any longer. The stars had lost their shine and the crescent moon looked like a one-dimensional piece of cracked stone. It reminded me of myself. I was nothing but a cracked, empty, heartless piece of stone. I was less human than I had ever been, even before I met...her. I was an animal. A nomad, with no ties to anyone, including my adopted family. I had spent these past months agonising over my decision. A decision which ripped the very life out of everyone that I had come to care about.

The skyline was only interrupted by the large statue of Christ the Redeemer. How ironic. I was cursed to a hellish end and here I was staring at the son of the Creator himself.

The din from Carnival echoed in the distance as I thought about how I had come to be here. It never ceased to amaze me how my life, and the lives of those I most cared about, had been irreversibly damaged so quickly. And it was all because of Jasper's thirst. But, I could not blame him. I was responsible for tearing my family apart, not Jasper. I brought her into my life, he did not. He advised me against it. He wanted me to fulfil my evil desires and kill her the very first time we met. My fault. All my fault. And now, it was up to me to right all that had gone wrong in these last months.

On a mission, I walked outside, entering the bustling streets of Rio, and the slums that I came from began to intermingle with top class hotels. The very best and worst of this place. Of course, I had chosen to call the slums home. It was all I deserved. I would pay for the sacrifices of my family and pay dearly. This self-imposed prison was all I deserved and I no longer wanted my family to be dragged down with me. Staying away from them was the right thing to do.

As I left the slums behind me, the narrow streets widened and began to become crowded with revellers. Their scent immediately caused my desiccated throat to burst into flames. I had deprived myself for all the months I had been here, never hunting, ashamed of what had transpired and hoping against hope that I would eventually die of starvation. Of course, that was an impossibility.

I was all but immune to their scent compared to...hers, but nonetheless the flames scorched my throat and licked down into my stomach relentlessly. Poor humans. They had no idea of the horror I could unleash on them. I was a monster of the very worst kind.

I headed up the streets and passed the railway at Cosme Velho. Of course, I was not in need of a railway to get me to the top of Corcovado Mountain. Just a little alone time and some fast running was all it would take.

In no time at all I was at the top, peering up at Him. I stared at the statue reverently, wondering what would happen if I prayed, and whether or not those prayers would be answered. After all, I was inhuman, and damned to the fires of hell. Then again, perhaps this was the only place that I might rid myself of this torment. Having nothing left to lose, I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, pressing my hands together in prayer. I prayed for an end to this nightmare. For my life to turn on a dime once again and change. For my family and for...her...to be happy. I was unafraid of the next change, I just wanted to give everything back to the people I had hurt.

The phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting my thoughts. I chose to ignore it as it incessantly nagged. I was on a mission to right every wrong in my life and could not be disturbed. I muttered to myself, quietly repeating all of my wishes to be made into reality.

It buzzed again, taunting me to answer. This time, it continued to ring, not going to voicemail. I had ignored so many calls from my family that the voicemail had become full.

I finally relented and stood, reaching into my pocket for the phone, and flipped it open.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, thank God, Edward. It's Rosalie. Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"I've...been busy Rosalie. What the hell do you want NOW?" I said through clenched teeth. This was the third time in as many hours that she had tried to contact me. I tired of her gossip about the family and Alice's visions. Even away from them, they still tried to interfere with my life, or existence, for want of a better word. Did they not understand that I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my misery?

"Look, I know you don't want to be annoyed about every little thing, but I need to tell you about Alice's vision."

"I already know about the vision of me killing those humans, Rosalie." I replied with deadpan expression. "And you know I didn't follow through. So unless there's anything else..."

"Don't hang up Edward! Please?" she begged. Begging was not exactly in Rosalie's nature. It forced me to pay immediate attention.

"Edward?"

"Yes. I'm here. So get on with it," I said, my voice void of emotion.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but...Alice...saw..."

I swear that if she could try to bother me further she would not succeed as much as she was now.

"Rosalie, just say it. I've got places to be, people to kill," I said sarcastically, uncaringly.

"She's dead, Edward!" Rosalie blurted out, in her usual scathing manner.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned. Of course, I had heard her, yet still no emotion rumbled from within me.

"Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff at La Push. She was too late. I'm so sorry Edward!"

_That's not possible. _I was still unaffected by everything that Rosalie had said, as it was not based on fact. Alice's visions had been wrong before, and my decisive, analytical vampiric mind required proof.

"Edward!" she screamed down the phone at me. "I..."

I calmly pressed the end button on my phone, and dialled the one number that I never thought I'd dial again.

The last voice I expected to hear picked up.

"Swan residence," Jacob said formally.

"Jacob. I need to speak to Charlie. Put him on the phone," I demanded coldly. I was so bereft of feeling in that moment that Jacob's voice did not even make me flinch.

_Always in the way. _"He's not here. He's arranging the funeral," he replied in an icy, monotone voice.

Suddenly, my body came to life as Jacob's words permeated through my mind, breaking through my calm facade. I could not believe what I had just heard. "What did you say?" I questioned, nearly mocking him.

"You heard me! HE'S ARRANGING THE FUNERAL!" he repeated, every word he spoke being like a blow to my forever still heart, as if a knife had been plunged there and was being twisted and torn through my body.

I fell to my knees as the agonising realisation hit. "NO!" I screamed as I crushed the phone to pieces in my hands, shards of it crumbling through my fingers and falling to the hallowed ground beneath.

I dropped my head in my hands, my dry eyes trying to expel absent tears, and gripped my hair nearly tearing it out by the roots. I rocked back and forth, the motion not comforting me. Instead I felt nothing but numb. Numb to my life spiralling into disarray and chaos. In shock, my body suddenly became very still. So still that I looked like a polar companion to the statue before me. The Antichrist.

Of course, my prayers would not be answered. I was cursed by Him instead. It was understandable. I was an abomination.

All night I sat there, still, knees on the ground not feeling the pain that a human would in the same position. Stone on stone. At His mercy, but no longer able to pray for help. Nothing could help me now.

"Edward. Edward you must get up. The sun will be rising soon," said the familiar voice.

I was unmoved, suspended there, refusing to return to grim reality.

"Edward. Get up. NOW!" the voice commanded.

I moved infinitesimally as she pulled at my arm. She was not as strong, but still elicited my body to move involuntarily.

"Leave me be!" I snarled, a deep growl coming from within my chest.

"You know I can't do that. Now come!" she commanded. She moved in closer. "Before I make you," she said, whispering into my ear.

"Jane. I...can't."

"Yes, you can," added Alec.

"Ahh. The terrible twins have arrived. How did you find me?" I said, as Alec moved closer, staring at me then at the statue, a look of disbelief in his red-black eyes.

"I don't need to tell you that it was Alice. She contacted us to let us know that she was concerned about your, shall we say, flagrant disregard of our most important law," Alec said menacingly.

It was not like Alice to contact the Volturi. She was even more threatened by them than I was, and it did not make sense for her to do this.

"She didn't see me. Alice knows that," I said flatly.

Alec put his hand on my shoulder, digging his nails into me, and said cruelly, "Nonetheless, you exposed yourself to a child. A child whose father you should have killed. A child who will always wonder what she saw, now that you have spared her life. Now, we do not have a problem with you embracing our ways, but we do have a problem if you intend to hunt conspicuously."

"That is no longer a problem," I whispered as I pushed his hand away meekly, "I am not hunting...anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward," Jane said, laughing nervously. "Of course you must hunt."

I turned and looked up at her, pointing at my eyes, and hissed, "Can you not see the colour of my eyes? I do not crave the blood of either human or animal. I am no longer a threat to anyone!"

Alec threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, well you are looking a little pale."

"Enough!" shrieked Jane. "We have run out of time. Aro would like the pleasure of your company by daylight tomorrow to remind you of our rules, and we need to leave now so that we can return in time for the St Marcus Day festivities."

"Well, lead the way little girl," I snarled. "I have many things to discuss with your master as well."

I stood up, and as I did so, I felt a new sense of purpose. Suddenly, I knew that my contingency plan must be put into place. The contingency plan that I had to think about, once.

"Oh, by the way, we must hunt before we leave. If it bothers you, you may want to stay at your hovel until we're through. But just know, once we reach the walls of Volterra, you will not be able to feed then," Alec interjected as he gave me a look of disdain.

"And there are no animals within many miles of the city, in case you intend to return to your previous disgusting habits," Jane added with a vile stare.

"I am fully acquainted with your rules, and of the available game in your city. You have nothing to worry about," I insisted.

If Jane and Alec realised my plans, they would not be so forthcoming in inviting me to Volterra...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

As the sky lightened, we ran to the base of the mountain where a black Mercedes waited. Jane got in the driver's seat and said sarcastically, "Buckle up, Edward. We wouldn't want you to have an accident."

On the way to the airport, she diverted and drove to the Dona Marta slums, the worst of the slums in Rio.

"We won't be a moment," Jane said as she cut the engine and stared at me coldly. She was reciting the words to Shakespeare's Macbeth inside her mind. Though I knew that they were aware of my gift, it still irritated me that they used this knowledge to block their thoughts from me. Not that it mattered now.

"Slumming it are we, little sister?" remarked Alec, a look of confusion on his face as his eyes surveyed the territory.

She smirked at him and glanced at me, a demented stare of excitement on her normally stoic face. My eyes narrowed as I looked at her suspiciously, and she silently got out of the car. Alec followed, looking at her questioningly.

I sat in the car as they ran into the distance, disappearing behind a half collapsed building. As I looked around, I realised that I had been here before.

"NO!" I shrieked as I got out of the car and ran in their direction, their scent heading south. Of course, they would hunt down the child that I had stupidly exposed myself to in the sunlight. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, darting in and out of the slums, trying to track their position. They had led me on a wild goose chase, but I knew where I would ultimately end up.

I ran for what seemed to be miles, crossing their scent several times, before I finally found their scents gaining in strength. I sped through the open door of the familiar home, but I was too late. I dropped to my knees as I came upon the sight of them, anger and sadness overwhelming me as I tried to absorb what I was seeing. The woman, who was heavily pregnant, lay underneath Jane, lifeless. Jane sat up and stared through me, wiping her face with the back of her hand, her crimson eyes bright with the woman's blood, and her other hand clutching her slender neck.

"Do you see what you have forced our hand to do?" she accused, as Alec appeared behind me, holding a lifeless toddler in his arms. The little girl was so beautiful, with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She was the spitting image of...her.

That child was the one that had stopped me from becoming a monster and hunting humans when I first came to this place. I had agonised the entire night before as to whether to stick to Carlisle's 'vegetarian' ways, but I wanted so desperately to remove myself from my family that I decided to go back to hunting humans that were not good people. People who were disposable. People who would not be missed.

I went to the Dona Marta slums, which were filled with the worst humans imaginable, mainly comprising criminals and drug dealers. I had witnessed a man dealing drugs to children on the street that night and had decided that he would be the one. I had spent so much time contemplating my decision that dawn had already broken. But, my decision was made and there was no turning back.

I traced his scent to a small shack right in the middle of the slums. As I approached the house, hiding in its shadows, a woman was beating the dust out of a rug in the small yard out front. A child stood next to her, playing with a half torn teddy bear. Of course, I did not picture my prey having a family. I gasped as the sunlight hit the child's beautiful wavy red-brown hair. She turned and looked at me as I stared, then walked over to me and smiled, her deep brown eyes mesmerising me where I stood. So taken in by her, and without even realising it I was moving out of the shadows towards her. The upper half of my body was now exposed to the sunlight and as I glittered, her expression changed.

"Mãe!" the little girl called as she dropped her teddy bear and ran back to her mother, never taking her frightened eyes off me. Before her mother could see me, I had disappeared into the darkness and ran for a mile or so, analysing the situation as I ran. I realised that I had nearly made a disastrous mistake. It was a sign. The little girl reminded me so much of...her...that I could not bring myself to kill her father. I also had read her mother's mind in that instance and knew that she was barely pregnant with her second child. The familiarity was so strong, that it stopped me from ever thinking of hunting humans again, no matter how evil they were. I decided then and there that I would not be responsible for the death of another living soul.

"Now you have cost three innocent human lives," Alec added.

"Always cleaning up another's mess," Jane said as she shook her head. "Such a shame. Of course, her husband was found dead in a ditch today, murdered by the family of a child he sold tainted drugs to, so really we are doing them a service," she added, releasing the woman's body from her grasp.

I put my face in my hands and screamed, "How could you be so heartless!" I looked up at her brother and snarled, "And you Alec! An innocent child?"

He methodically put the child down on the cot that sat nearby and stroked her face as if he were tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story. "Well, it certainly has not satisfied my thirst completely, but the taste!" he whispered, his velvety voice cold and unfeeling.

The anger and hate suddenly built up in my body, and taking advantage of Alec's brief distraction, I unwound like a tight coil, launching myself at him and sending him crashing to the floor adjacent to the cot. I immediately had my hands around his throat and as I hovered over him, I growled through clenched teeth, "You are the most despicable monster that I have ever known." Hate filled my eyes and I had only one thing on my mind...revenge.

"Pain," whispered Jane in her sweet, child-like voice.

My knees suddenly gave out and buckled underneath me, throwing my body backwards, my head smashing into the concrete floor beneath. My body felt as though it had been electrocuted...every nerve and bone humming with the shooting pain that Jane was now inflicting. My muscles went into spasm and my face contorted in pain as I realised I had lost control. Control not only over this situation, but over my very existence.

Jane moved to stand directly above me and said in her smooth voice, "You will not hurt my dear brother. Now, will you cooperate or am I going to have to carry you all the way back to Volterra like this?"

Alec stood to his feet and looked down at me with disgust, and spat, "You think I'm despicable? You are the one who decided to care for a filthy little human. And look what it has brought upon all of us. It has not only destroyed you, but now you are dragging us down with you!"

Realising that I was still frozen in pain and unable to move, he became cocky. "What were you thinking when you went to pray to Him? Did you honestly believe that He would help a monster such as you?" he snarled as he threw his head back and laughed mockingly.

"Enough of this Alec!" Jane snapped as she looked at him, and in turn released her painful hold on me.

I exhaled slowly as the pain ebbed away from my body and I blinked my eyes in quick succession, trying to regain my bearings.

Before I could get up, Jane put her foot on my chest and said, "Are you going to behave yourself, Edward Cullen, or do I have to get Alec to blind your senses and lead you around like a helpless dog?"

I nodded once and glared at Alec, my instinct to attack still raw in my mind.

_Bring it on Cullen!_

I ignored his thoughts as Jane removed her foot.

"Come!" she commanded as she stepped over the body on the floor and walked swiftly towards the door.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered under my breath as I glanced at the motionless child lying on the cot as I stood to my feet. The sight of her and her mother, pale and lifeless, had now cemented my plans in my mind. I would be sent to the fires of hell before the next twenty-four hours were done.

As we drove to the airport, I contemplated how I would go about executing my plan. Of course, I would do the honourable thing and ask the Volturi to end me, but I needed a contingency plan. I did not want to kill another human, but could not see any way around it if they refused me. I would just have to be very convincing, giving them no alternative, and hope that there would be as little innocent humans caught in the crosshairs as possible.

We caught the red eye to Rome and took our seats in the first-class compartment of the plane. There was no-one else in first class and the plane was half empty, so we were able to speak relatively freely. I sat in the seat in front of them, still contemplating my next move.

"We will need to be careful," Jane murmured to her brother. "The forecast is for fine weather, so long robes will be required."

"Cullen!" Alec growled as he kicked the back of my seat. I was going to enjoy killing him.

I turned my body and half stood, my head peering over the top of the seat and snapped, "What?"

"Since you are a little light on luggage, Cullen, we will be providing you with a robe which you WILL wear at all times in the city. Understand?" he threatened.

I sneered in response, "Anything you say...little boy."

_I may be young, but at least I don't play with my food! You're such a fucking embarrassment Cullen!_

I laughed mockingly in response to his thoughts. He had no idea how close I was to attacking him.

"We will be arriving before dawn, but there will be many more people than usual in the city for the St Marcus Day celebrations. Guests will be arriving in the early hours of the morning," added Jane, trying to remain somewhat civil. I wondered if these 'guests' were invited for dinner or not.

"No problem, dear Jane," I replied as I narrowed my eyes and smiled wickedly at Alec, taking my seat. His fate was sealed. I had no problem taking him down to the fires of hell with me, making his demise my parting gift to the world before I leave it behind.

The evening sky was beginning to lighten as we drove from Rome towards Volterra, the last place I would ever lay eyes on. I was resigned to my fate. I felt almost relieved that I had taken this decision. And now...now it was time to put my plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

We approached the city, which was heavily guarded my Aro's minions, and drove through the winding cobblestone roads until we reached the city square. There was a large clock tower to the north which chimed in the distance. We drove past the empty square and to the entrance of the main turret, which rose up dauntingly through the centre of the city like a pyre.

"Come, Edward," Jane commanded once again as she stepped out of the car. "We will not be requiring cloaks yet, as our arrival has been earlier than expected," she explained. "Alec, please inform Demetri of our visitor and have him fetch Felix in case our Mr Cullen here decides to do anything foolish."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stood next to me and said "Oh, I am most certain, sister, that Demetri has smelled this disgusting scent all the way from Rome." I hissed at him, giving him a glare that would kill any human.

_Go on Cullen, try me! _

"We don't have time for these games of yours Alec. Please do as I have requested," Jane ordered, ignoring our little interlude.

Alec winked at me and silently disappeared through a heavy wooden door at a building adjacent to the bottom of the turret.

I decided that charm was my best weapon in this situation. It usually got me what I wanted.

"I will not be requiring any assistance Jane. I am more than delighted to be visiting Aro today," I said as I bowed my head, trying to reassure her. "There will be no foolish acts on my part, I can assure you," I continued.

"Nonetheless, it is standard protocol. You understand."

"Of course," I said, smiling at her.

We followed the same path as Alec, entering the heavy wooden door. The hallway was narrow, damp and smelt of candle wax and mould. Water seeped from the walls and a constant dripping noise echoed through the corridors. At the end of one of the corridors was an elevator.

After exiting the elevator, we came upon a reception area that was lit up with fluorescent lights. The walls were painted green, and original paintings from every famous artist adorned the walls. Flowers flooded the hallways, every scent of them hanging heavily in the air. A pretty human girl greeted us, silently nodding her head and smiling. Demetri was standing beside her, waiting for our arrival.

"Well if it isn't the irrepressible Edward Cullen," snarled Demetri, as he approached me and inhaled deeply. He pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger while at the same time he curled his lip in disgust and said, "My my Edward, your scent is somewhat strange. A mixture of vampire and...rats is it? Perhaps you need to clean yourself up. I can see that you have not changed your clothes in quite a while."

"Well I was not expecting to be in your esteemed company so soon Demetri," I replied, my voice acidic.

"There's no time for him to make himself beautiful. Aro is waiting," Felix laughed as he walked through the lift door which had just arrived from the lower levels. "This way, Cullen," he said, grabbing at my arm.

As I was shown through the huge double wooden doors, the room opened up above me. We were in the turret that I had seen from the outside. Above me were windows through which the morning sun streamed, as if God were touching the place with his own hands. Of course, I knew otherwise. This place had, I was sure, witnessed many atrocities over the millennia.

Three men sat in what could only be described as thrones which sat on top of a raised area of floor, faced by five steps as if they were on a stage. The thrones were all individually carved in dark timber, rising tall, with the one in the centre being the tallest and most ornately decorated.

The doors closed behind me and I entered the room silently but quickly, and stood before their mercy. Felix and Jane stood guard at the doors, blocking any chance of escape.

"Ah, Edward Cullen. It is so wonderful that you have visited us today. For what do we owe the pleasure?" questioned Aro in a soft, menacing voice. Aro was the unofficial head of the Volturi clan, the vampire world's version of self-proclaimed royalty, and the one who sat in the tallest and most beautiful throne. He had long dark flowing hair and a kind face, which looked almost translucent.

"I was of the understanding that you required to see me," I replied, my black, hollow eyes showing no expression.

"Ah, yes. The matter of the girl who witnessed your...indiscretion. Jane?" he said as turned to Jane who was quickly by his side.

"Yes master," she whispered as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at him adoringly, as if she were his lover.

"Has this matter been resolved?" he said to her as he softly stroked her hand.

"Of course it has, master. Alec and I saw to it personally. All is well," she reassured him.

"Well this is outstanding news, Jane. Thank you for your assistance," he said kindly, releasing her from his grasp.

I watched, wanting to gag at the love between these two as I read their thoughts. It was as if he had her hypnotised, that she was willing to do anything for him.

Jane stepped back, glanced at me coldly and returned to guard the large wooden doors alongside Felix.

"Who is to say that he will not repeat his behaviour," Caius interrupted. Caius sat on the throne to the left of Aro, and looked younger, his flowing blond hair and angelic face belying the venom in his voice.

"Well, yes, that is something to consider my dear Caius," Aro replied, putting his hand to his face in thought. After a few moments deep in thought, Aro stood up fluidly, gliding across the marble floor towards me. My instant reaction was to attack or flee, but I used all of my concentration to fight my instincts.

"Perhaps you need to explain yourself, Edward Cullen. Would you mind, greatly, if I touched your hand. You see, I have a little gift that comes to be of great convenience at times such as this," he said softly, as he attempted to smile at me.

Of course, I knew what his talent was, and as a matter of fact, what all of their talents were. I knew that lying in this instance would do me no good, and refusing him would only make him suspicious. Since I had nothing planned other than asking them to kill me, I realised that I did not need to fear him any longer.

"Of course. It would be my honour, Aro," I said reverently as I bowed my head and extended my hand out to meet his.

He clutched my hand between both of his and his crimson eyes stared over my shoulder, as if he were daydreaming. Over the ensuing hours, I watched him extract every memory from my mind as I had thought it. I winced as memories of...her...played through my mind and watched his reaction over every detail, causing him to gasp as I replayed his thoughts over in my mind back to him, as thought we were on a continuous loop. My thoughts finally arrived into the present time.

"Oh my," he said as he released his hand from mine. "What a sadness your life has come to, Edward. I do not pretend to understand what it is that you see in this...Bella."

My body wretched as he said her name. "Besides her blood of course. Her blood sings to you so Edward. I admire a man who has such strength to resist his singer. Never in my thousands of years of immortality have I ever felt so drawn to a mere human. Just watching your memories of her makes me thirsty," he said as he swallowed thickly.

He returned to his throne and took his seat. "You have such great talent, Edward. Carlisle has told me of them, but to witness them first hand is a sight to behold. To be able to read the minds of those around you without the need of touch. How very convenient!" he exclaimed, excited by his discovery of my unique gift.

I stood there, waiting for him to come to his conclusion. "So, you know what I want. Do I have to beg you?"

"Ah, yes. Your final request dear Edward. I'm afraid I cannot grant your wish. It would be such a waste of talent. Of course, if you are unhappy with your lot, we would be more than delighted for you to join us here. Your gifts would be well utilised."

"I must humbly decline your offer Aro, but you know that I will do it anyway," I threatened, trying to get them to change their minds without posing a potential threat to my family. I was now determined to follow through on my contingency plan which had been forming in my mind these last few moments.

"Not without cause," Marcus said in his light, feathery voice. Marcus sat to the right of Aro, and looked the most frail of them all, his dark hair streaked with tinges of grey.

Realising that we had come to an impasse, I looked at the three men sitting in front of me and contemplated my next move. "Thank you for your time. I will take my leave now if that is all," I said, bowing respectfully. As much as I wanted this to be the last place I saw, I did not want to be imprisoned here for eternity.

Caius glared back at me and took the opportunity to reinforce his brothers' kind words. "Before you go, Edward, let me advise you of some things. We enforce our laws to the greatest of our ability. This city has been protected by us all these millennia and St Marcus Day is our celebration of that fact. You will do well to not flout those laws, today of all days. And if you do not abide by our instructions, me killing you would be the very least of your troubles. I have no concerns in requesting that Demetri track down your family, and the humans you care most about, and dispose of them, if you do not follow our wishes."

"Enough!" said Aro, his voice unusually raised as he looked over his shoulder to Caius. "I will not denigrate this day any further! My decision has been made!"

"Of course, brother Aro," replied Caius softly, inclining his head to him, his evil thoughts belaying his words.

He turned to me and smiled. "You have chosen the timing of your visit well, Edward. You will be able to enjoy the festivities as planned, I hope," Aro said sweetly as he indicated to the door. "Do not forget my offer, Edward. You will be, I am sure, very happy if you choose to join us. Now if you will excuse us, we must make preparations for Heidi's guests."

Jane and Felix opened the doors, cueing me to leave. I did not waste a second in getting out of there as quickly as I could possibly go, all the while my plan changing and forming in my mind.

As I approached the exit, the throng of the crowd, and the heavy human scent, was almost overpowering. I was determined, though, to finish what I had started. Aro was the head of the coven, and I had no doubt that he would not allow Caius to follow through on his threat. I simply could not live in a world where...she...did not exist. There was no alternative.

The sun was nearly at its highest peak when I made my decision as to how my plan would be carried out. As I walked through the buildings of the city, staying within the shadows as I walked, my mind was going into overdrive. I would go to the main square at midday and show myself to the crowd. I would not take a human life in sacrifice to gain what I wanted. If the Volturi chose to kill those humans because of my behaviour, then I would have to make it impossible for them to carry out their punishment.

I dodged and weaved in and out of the shadows, not wanting to reveal myself until the most opportune moment. Impact was what I craved and needed. To have so many human witnesses, that the Volturi could not kill all of them to keep their precious secret quiet. I resolved that it was about time these self-proclaimed gods were revealed to these people for the killers they really were. They deserved everything that they had coming to them.

Finally I arrived at a doorway directly underneath the clock tower. The statue of St Marcus was being carried through the crowd and towards the other end of the square. Everyone's attention was focused on that statue, but I knew it wouldn't take long, even if I just attracted the attention of one person. The sea of people, dressed in red, some with fake fangs hanging out of their mouths, made me grin. If only they knew the danger they were living in such close proximity to! The clock began its first strike.

I undid what was left of the buttons on my blue shirt, the pocket of which was ripped some time ago, and I closed my eyes in concentration as my shirt fluttered to the ground. The crowd cheered as the small statue of St Marcus was carried through the square. People clapped and laughed as the statue passed through the throng, heading to the end of the square where it would be put on display. This was the perfect place, where there would be witnesses by the thousand. The Volturi could not possibly kill these many people without it becoming public.

As the clock struck a second time, I briefly checked where the step was to the sun, and closed my eyes once again. I put my foot forward, walking slowly and gracefully toward my doom. I heard the sound of a little girl gasping and laughing as she said, "Guardare la mamma, che uomo è spumante." My Italian was a little rusty, but I interpreted it to mean 'look mamma that man is sparkling'. I smiled. The muffled sound of my name being called by...someone familiar, seemed to echo through my mind and disappear into the throng, but nothing would stop me. As the clock struck a third time, the soothing sound of water flowing and splashing around me seemed to surround me. I kept on task.

Suddenly, a rush of heat smacked against my body, gripping there. It had hit me, but had not made me move. I still continued forward until a voice said, "Edward. Edward you have to move."

_I can't believe Carlisle was right. I am in heaven with...Bella!_

The sound of her voice was music to my ears and I could finally think of her name without a feeling of despair. I was...filled with joy! With my eyes still closed, I whispered, "I didn't feel anything, Bella. They are very good."

"Edward. I'm not dead. I'm right here. You have to move out of the sun. NOW!" she shouted.

I opened my eyes slowly, and gazed at the one and only person I would ever love. "You're here?" was all I could think of saying at that moment. My smile widened as I came to realise what I was seeing right in front of me. Then my thoughts raced to my immediate situation. I was standing in the sun and my skin was sparkling, and the human girl had seen it. Luckily her mother had chosen to ignore her daughter, and had not taken her eyes off the statue, but I realised that I had once again endangered the life of an innocent child. My only hope was that none of the Volturi had witnessed my indiscretion.

I immediately backed my way into the doorway that I came from, into the safety of the shade. Bella continued to clutch me as I landed against a wall behind the heavy wooden door. I slammed it shut, locking it behind me, a look of raw shock still chiselled on my features.

"You're alive, Bella?" I questioned, still unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Yes. When Alice saw me jump off the cliff, she didn't see that I survived," she said as she looked at me desperately, trying to make me understand what she was saying. "I don't want you to kill yourself because of guilt," she continued as she looked longingly into my eyes. I was immediately captured within her gaze. "I can let you go now."

"Guilt?" I questioned. "It was never about guilt. You know I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I love you Bella."

"But you said that you didn't want me!" she exclaimed.

"I lied, Bella. I had to. And you believed me so easily," I said, shaking my head. Seeing her give up as easily as she did when I said goodbye to her all those months ago was devastating. It tore a hole so deep in me that it was never going to heal again.

She looked down ashamedly, shaking her head slowly and said, "It never made sense for you to love me, Edward."

"I have never stopped loving you Bella."

She turned her eyes up to meet mine and her heart began to beat erratically. How I missed that soothing, telling and beautiful sound!

"I love you Edward," she murmured.

And with those declarations, our lips met passionately. As I held her closely, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her warm body caressed mine; the heat building to such an extent that my burning throat could not compete. My only wish was that her bare skin was against mine at this very moment. Lust and want flooded my body as our mouths moved.

All too soon, we were interrupted by the presence of Demetri and Felix. "I will not be requiring your services after all, gentlemen," I said as I reluctantly released my hold from Bella.

"Aro wishes to speak with you, NOW!" Demetri growled.

"As you wish. You go and enjoy the festival Bella, I will be with you soon," I said as I stood protectively in front of her.

"The girl comes with us!" Felix hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Alice burst through the door, breaking the lock, and said, "Oh come on boys, it's a festival, let's not do anything rash!"

"Enough!" shrieked Jane as she entered the hallway. "Aro has sent me to see why you've been delayed."

Of course, we were outnumbered and there was nothing left to do but cooperate. Jane looked at the three of us, turning and walking back to where she came from.

"Just do as they say," muttered Alice as she gently pushed Bella towards me. I took Bella's warm hand in mine and circled the back of her hand with my thumb assuringly, trying to keep her calm. From the corner of my eye, I saw her trembling lips curled into a half smile. How brave she was!

Jane led us through the maze of corridors and staircases, and handed me a red long sleeved cloak along the way. They were all oblivious to Alice and I as we communicated silently.

I put my cloak on and stared at Alice with a subtle scowl, secretly conveying my feelings about the fact that she was the one who had put us in this situation. As we walked, she rolled her eyes at me inconspicuously.

_Oh relax, Edward. Do you know how difficult this was to plan? You and your stupid ego! You would not answer your phone or my texts. You refused to hunt or speak to any of the family, so what option did you leave me? I love her Edward and so do you. Don't you know how she suffered? How you suffered? I just could not stand by and watch the two of you disintegrate before my eyes and ruin the family in the process. I had to take charge and do something. And of course, my plans always come out well!_

We walked down a flight of stairs and I gave her a quizzical look. Alice suppressed a smirk.

_When Bella was stupid enough to jump of that cliff, it gave me the perfect idea! If you believed she was dead, it would provoke you into taking action. I may be strong Edward, but there was no way I could have forcibly removed you from your belfry. Once I involved Rosalie, who I knew could not resist telling you about Bella's unfortunate demise, all she had to do was get you to answer the phone. And, of course, she would not give up until she contacted you. She was absolutely dying to tell you the news! The rest...is history. And of course my visions of what transpired went along as I had planned!_

As we approached the reception area, her eyes glazed over as she played out what our meeting with Aro would result in. I tried to suppress my joy on one hand, but sorrow on the other. The only way we were going to get out of this situation was to agree to change Bella, but at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about is the fact that I was holding the hand of the woman I loved and would always love. Forever. We walked on...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

As we entered the turret once more, the whole coven had gathered, their whispers echoing up and reverberating back down the marble walls. The room, which was now completely bathed in sunlight, its rays piercing all the way to the floor, felt warm and friendly. I knew better. Aro, Caius and Marcus were in various forms of repose, contemplating their magnificence and superiority. Every set of crimson eyes were fixed on us as we approached the three of them, whose presence dominated the centre of the circular room.

Felix stood warily near the far wall and shoved us towards our judge, jury and executioner. Jane and Demetri joined him, their faces lifeless. They were faintly amused by this outcome. Alec was the only one of the coven missing. Shame really. If I was going to have to fight my way out of this situation, he would have been my first choice of vampires to kill.

Aro immediately rose to his feet and extended his arms out, his face full of joy. "Well, well, Edward. It seems that this story has come to a happy conclusion. Bella is alive. Isn't that wonderful?" he said excitedly as he clapped his hands together. Although on reading his thoughts he was genuinely happy for what had transpired, there was an insincere, dark undertone to his mind as well. I watched as his selective thoughts unfolded, but as he was aware that I could read him, he was very skilfully shielding his true feelings. This was not a good sign.

His brothers sat lounging on their thrones, clearly unamused by Aro's statement and demeanour.

If a vampire could ever look tired, Marcus looked as though he could sleep for a hundred years. He was indifferent to the proceedings before him and seemed...bored. Even his thoughts seemed to seep out of his mind slowly as he continued to read the bonds between each of us, reacting if nothing unusual was at play. Clever.

Of course, as always, Caius stared viciously at us, his chin distended in arrogance, knowing that he was correct in his assumption of what I was willing to do to get what I wanted. If nothing else, his thoughts were clear, concise and held little mystery. He wanted nothing more than to see all of us ripped to pieces and thrown to the flames of hell. This did not bode well for our chances of making it out of here alive, but at least I knew where I stood with him.

My jaw flexed in frustration as I concentrated, trying to get any indication of what decision they may reach. I needed to be ready for a fight, and even though I was outnumbered, I would not go down without using every last ounce of my strength and cunning. Alice, seemingly able to read my concerns, communicated her feelings.

_I won't fight with you Edward. We can't win._

I glanced at Alice and grimaced as I watched her prediction come into focus, changing and shifting as my mind warred with itself, my plan of action altering as I tried to decipher the thoughts of those around me. Even though I usually believed her predictions, in this case, things just did not seem to add up. We were outnumbered, and at least one of the Volturi wanted us all dead, and if my instincts about Aro were correct, he was looking for a way to agree with Caius. I did not see how we could come out of this alive without fighting.

_I've decided Edward. The only way we can get out of this is if someone agrees to change her. I know you won't, so if I don't decide to do this now, we will all die._

A low hiss emanated from within my chest as I tried to convey my anger at what she was thinking, while at the same time, trying to not alert the clan. Her self-fulfilling prophecy may ensure our safety, but it was not an option. If anyone was going to change Bella, it would be me. And, though I understood that if Alice was right, and it was inevitable that Bella would someday be an immortal, I would not allow it to happen here and now. I had her soul to protect. Her life had only just begun, and I loved her so much that I wanted her to experience as much of her human existence as possible before time ran out. There just had to be a way to compromise. I continued to concentrate, searching for answers from every mind in the room.

Bella stood between Alice and me, rocking back on her feet as her deep brown eyes darted around the room. She smiled inwardly. I could not believe how calm she was under this duress. She was truly amazing.

As Aro stood to his feet and approached us, he smiled evilly at Bella. She flinched, but continued to smile at him in return. On the other hand, I had to use every part of my will to stop myself from attacking him.

"It appears as though we made the correct decision, did we not Edward?" he questioned as he stood next to us and inhaled deeply. "Though I do not know how you can be so close to that scent." Bella shifted her stance, wringing her hands nervously as she stared at her feet.

"It is not without considerable effort," I said as I glared at him with suspicion, his teeth too close for comfort.

"Of course," he replied as he turned his attention towards Bella. "Bella, I am aware that Edward cannot read your thoughts. Would you mind if I were to see if you were immune to my gifts?"

She glanced at me warily and I forced a smile of encouragement, as I nodded once. Of course, she had no choice but to agree to his request. She nodded at him and tentatively released her sweaty, clasped hands and offered one to him, biting her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so. I moaned quietly. That little human habit of hers always had that effect on me, even under the most stressful situations, I had now discovered.

He took her hand in his and stared into space once again. As he concentrated, I immediately knew that there was something wrong. Muffled images and words entered my mind, like a radio off tune to the station. There was some trickle of thought there, as if she had given him limited permission to see things, filtering her thoughts at will, but it was so unclear. To make matters worse, Aro had simultaneously chosen to block his thoughts from me. Every image was blurred and distorted and I was unable to decipher any of what I was seeing. I was relieved in one sense, as this situation would help satisfy Aro's curiosity, but also disappointed and infuriated that Bella had somehow allowed him to permeate the one place I wanted wholly and exclusively for myself. Well, mentally anyway. Physically, there were several places I wanted to exclusively explore. The only mind that I ever truly wanted to read was still a mystery to me, yet somehow Aro had managed to penetrate it, albeit slightly. Jealousy overwhelmed me as my mind digressed.

Aro released his grasp from Bella's hand and gasped. "Interesting," he stated, with a look of amusement and embarrassment on his translucent face. "I cannot quite understand what I see, but you have at least managed to make an effort to let me know your feelings, Bella." He turned away and hesitated, and as I tried to read his thoughts, I began to move in front of Bella protectively, though I was unsure why. "I wonder...how Bella would respond to your particular gift, my dear Jane."

As distracted as I was, I had no time to react before Jane could do her worst. "Pain," she said without hesitation as she focused her attention on my beloved.

Suddenly, Bella wrapped her arms around me and leant into my chest. Her body convulsed and her breathing was laboured, yet the screaming that I expected to come out of her mouth did not eventuate. The only sound I heard was of her heaving breaths and muted whimpers as her teeth dug deeper into her lip. I had experienced Jane's gift, and the pain that I had felt elicited a greater reaction than this in my kind. As I held her, I concluded that she could control her shield, and was allowing Jane to think that she was winning, all the while controlling her pain threshold. She was incredible. I watched lustfully as her teeth made her lip temporarily lose its colour.

"Thank you Jane," Aro whispered. "I do not think that we will be requiring Alec's services to prove things further." Jane took her gaze off Bella and gave Aro an uncertain smile.

Bella's body immediately relaxed against mine, and she looked up at me with an unfathomable expression of desire, her beautiful bottom lip still clutched between her teeth. I frowned at her in confusion, wondering what would possess her to look at me that way after the pain that she had experienced, albeit muted and under her control. When she released her lip, it was blood red. I shivered.

Aro laughed loudly and said, "Jane, don't be concerned my dear. She confounds us all!" He reached out and cupped his hand under Bella's chin and said seductively, "Well, Isabella, you will certainly make for an interesting immortal." I growled at the very idea of Bella being transformed into a monster, and my jealousy increased tenfold as he spoke to her that way. Sensing my demeanour, he released his hand from Bella, turned to me and said, "Edward, you cannot honestly expect me to let you go without her being changed, can you? You are the one who has chosen to tell this human about our kind. If I were you, I would not complain." He smiled lovingly at Bella and turned to sit on his throne.

Alice chuckled at that very moment, which only served to enrage me further. She then commenced to read passages from the Old Testament, her visions blocked from my mind.

The anger, frustration and jealousy rose further within my body. I had never felt more helpless.

Aro continued, "Demetri, see to it that our guests are accommodated. They will be with us for at least three days." Demetri bowed and left the room.

"Absolutely not!" I retorted, the anger welling up inside my heaving chest, ready to be released at a moments' notice.

_It's suicide Edward._

"You dare to defy us after what you have put us through, Cullen?" Alec interjected as he entered the room in Demetri's place, and stood next to his sister.

Aro glared at me with air of superiority, his thoughts conveying the fact that even though his offer of asking us to stay with him seemed friendly enough, we were in fact to be imprisoned.

Alec stared at me and winked. _Hey there Cullen, miss me? _"Clever girl Jane, Aro sends you out to get one, and you come back with two and a half," he remarked as he laughed mockingly at Bella. She stared at him and smiled. So calm. Remarkable. This woman was truly inspirational.

With Alec's arrival, it meant that we were disadvantaged further, as he also had the ability to cut off the senses of his victims. I knew that if he did this, we would be killed. I needed to remain calm and fully cooperate with them if I wanted to find a way out of this situation, however finding a way out was quickly becoming a near impossibility.

Still, Alice continued to read from the Bible. I stared at her in confusion, willing her to help. She smiled, trying to remain calm no doubt. I wanted to kill her I was so frustrated. Sensing my anger, for a brief moment Alice allowed me into her mind.

_I know it goes against your better judgement, but BREATHE Edward! You have no idea what you will be throwing away if you fight them. At the very worst we will all die, and at the very least we will remain here permanently and Bella will become a pet of theirs. There is a way, but you must fight your instincts on this one. Oh, and by the way, someone has to change her. Today. Or it's all over Edward. Trust me on this please!_

Then Alec's thoughts came to the forefront. _Hey Cullen, I know your dirty little secret! I SAW you show yourself to that girl in the square. Now, do you want to tell Aro or shall I do the honours?_

As I said before, I was really going to enjoy killing him. Thoughts raced through my mind of how I could get to him before he used his gift on me. The only other time I had been able to attack him was after he had killed the little girl back in Rio, and he was momentarily distracted. At that time, I was not quite as outnumbered as this. I continued to contemplate my options, all the while coming up with nothing.

Alec winked at me and defiantly walked over to where Aro sat and offered his hand to him. I growled at him in frustration.

_Ha! I knew it! What a fucking coward! _

"Enough of your petty accusations and profanity, Alec," said Aro as he silently communicated with Alec. Of course, now that he knew that a human had witnessed my little stunt, I realised that we were all doomed.

"I do apologise for my indiscretion, Aro. I hope you will understand that I was grieving at the time. Punish me, but do not punish the child," I said humbly.

"Alec!" shouted Aro as he released his hand. "You have made Edward suffer needlessly by allowing him to witness that child's demise. I saw the pain in his mind when I read his thoughts. You must stop this insolence at once!"

I smiled evilly at the thought of him being punished. I loved it when he got in trouble.

"I apologise master. I was only following instructions," he replied softly as he bowed his head. "But Jane made me do it," he said childishly, exposing himself as the real coward.

Jane's eyes narrowed, and her thoughts made me smile. She was extremely close to using her gift on him, but thought better of it as she worried about getting in to further trouble with Aro.

Aro shook his head slowly, and had the look on his face as a parent would with an uncontrollable delinquent. "Edward, on behalf of Alec and Jane I apologise to you. They were mere children when they were changed, and unfortunately I have yet to find a way to remove the brat from Alec's consciousness, nor the lack of judgement from Jane's."

I stared coldly at Alec, and said humourlessly, "There is no need to apologise. Now, can we discuss this situation rationally?"

"Of course," he replied. "But Edward, what do you propose I do about the girl? You cannot continue to be forgiven for your errors in judgement, no matter how feasible your explanations are."

"You don't want to do that, Aro," Alice interjected as she took a few steps towards him. "I've seen the outcome of what would happen if you hunt the child." She turned to me and smiled reassuringly and moved closer to him. I knew that she was crazy at times, but I did not expect her to make herself so vulnerable to Aro. Allowing him inside her mind would immediately alert him of any plans that may have been forming.

"Ah yes, Alice. Of course, I am aware of your wonderful gift. To be able to see what is happening before it has actually happened. Fascinating!" he said, smiling at her delightedly.

He took her hand in his, but within seconds his eyes widened in disbelief. He released her hand, as if he had been electrocuted. "Oh my!" he shrieked as his mouth gaped open. I managed to catch a glimpse of what she had shown him between reciting the Bible. Alec had been sent to retrieve the child, but instead of killing her discreetly, his thirst and immaturity got the better of him and he took her within sight of many other humans. It seemed that the blood of the child in Rio had given him an obsession with feeding from the very young. He was the lowest of the low. The vision blurred by to a point where the world press was at the castle's doorstep, their secret finally revealed to the world.

"This cannot happen, brothers," he said as he rose and looked gravely at Caius and Marcus. "We must not allow this to come about."

I looked at Alice with an air of gratitude, relieved that she had managed to save the unknown child's life. Obviously Aro did not quite understand how Alice's visions worked, much to my relief. All he had to do was prevent Alec hunting for the child and the future would change. Hopefully, there would be no more innocent blood on my hands, but my mind came crashing back to reality with a vengeance as I realised that to be untrue. I was to blame for Bella's situation yet again and had still not thought of a way to alter her destiny, therefore her blood will most certainly be on my hands.

Caius and Marcus stood and the three of them joined hands, communicating in silence, muttering amongst themselves in Italian. They were finally deliberating our fate. I read their arguments which ranged from killing us all to allowing us to leave. The one constant was that Bella had no way of escaping her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

We waited for what seemed an eternity before Aro turned and walked towards me. I swallowed nervously.

"Dear Edward," he said, pausing as he put his hands to his mouth, as if he were about to prey. "It is such a grave responsibility to be the one to enforce our laws, but I have been entrusted by our kind to carry this burden."

"I understand Aro. So, what of our fate?" I questioned impatiently.

"We will not hunt the child at this time, but we will keep a very close eye on her. If, at any time we suspect that she has revealed our secret, I will be advising Demetri and Felix to pay you a visit. We will consider either changing the child or killing her, depending on her age at the time. Of course, she is too young to change at the moment," he said as he glanced coldly at Alec.

I nodded at him in understanding, hopeful that the girl would just think I wore an elaborate costume as part of the celebrations, and whispered reverently, "Thank you."

"Now, as to the matter of Bella," he said as he walked towards her and took her hand. "I have no doubt that she was born to be an immortal, and you would be doing yourself and our world a great disservice if you did not change her," he said lovingly as he kissed the back of her hand.

She blushed, her cheeks becoming heated at his comment as she said, "Aro, there is nothing that I want more than becoming one of you, but I must request something of your family." I stared at her with a look of disbelief. She was speaking with confidence, and had no fear whatsoever in the tone of her voice. She was wondrous.

"Anything, ISABELLA," he crooned in a seductive Italian accent, wanting to give her the world. Pangs of jealousy once again rushed through my body, his carefully muted thoughts of her becoming impure.

"I would like a few members of your family to change me," she whispered, charming him as she batted her eyelashes and circled the back of his hand with her thumb.

"No!" I protested, wanting nothing more than to tear his hand away from hers.

Ignoring my defiance, he replied, "Of course, my dear. We will see what we can arrange after the festivities have concluded. Now, Heidi is on her way with some special guests, so it would be best if you retire to your lodgings until we are ready for you."

Her cheeks were positively on fire as her blush deepened further. Aro smiled as he kissed her hand once again, then leant in and kissed each delicious cheek, resisting her to within an inch of her life as he moaned under his breath.

"Farewell my friends," he said as he released her hand and waved us away in dismissal. "Felix will show you to your accommodations."

I flinched as Felix approached and gripped my arm, dragging me towards the door. Alice took Bella's hand in hers and grinned knowingly at her as they followed behind. I had never known the Bible to be as boring, as its verse trickled through my mind repeatedly. Alice was still keeping me out, and I wanted to find out why. We walked on in silence, my thoughts scrambled as I tried to comprehend what was to come.

"This way Cullen," huffed Felix, seemingly bored from the lack of action that he had seen today. He opened a wooden door in the hallway just down from the reception area, where Demetri stood chatting to the receptionist. The door opened out to a room that was decorated sparsely and had a couch in the far corner, and a small table and chair near the door. There were no other doors or windows.

"Wait here until we call you," he muttered as he slammed the door heavily, locking it behind him. I knew that he was still outside the door, and that he was rather irritated about being assigned the menial task of guarding us. Demetri approached and joined Felix outside the door and I sighed as I realised that any chance of a successful escape now seemed remote.

Bella walked over to the couch and sat, inviting me to sit as she patted her hand on the space next to her. Alice stood by the door, trying to keep her distance from me, the bible still droning through her mind monotonously.

As I strode over to the couch and sat, Bella turned to me and her eyes deepened to a colour I had not before seen. They were hypnotic. She sat there, looking into my eyes, with an unfathomable expression on her face. "Edward, I want you and Alice to change me, but I also need to feel bonded to you all which is why I want Aro to help too. It's the only way I can see this working," she whispered assuredly.

"That won't be necessary!" I retorted angrily. "When we are called to see Aro, I will negotiate an alternative with him. It is not their place to change you!"

Alice sighed and as I caught sight of her, she rolled her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't be taking this situation so casually, Alice," I added.

_Relax Edward. And hear her out. Just do it quietly._

Alice raised her finger to her lips, letting me know that I needed to shut my mouth.

"I'm tired Edward. I might take a quick nap so keep it down, okay?" Bella said slightly too loudly, as she faked a yawn. I gave her a quizzical stare, trying to work out what she was up to. Nonetheless, I needed answers and I needed them now.

"No. I need some answers first," I argued. She smiled and slowly shook her head, refusing to respond.

Alice walked over and flicked her hand over the back of my head, the action only dishevelling my hair. _Ever hear of the phrase SHUT THE HELL UP? _I shrugged my shoulders and frowned as I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

Bella put her finger to her lips slowly and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I sensed that she was trying to convey her thoughts to me wordlessly, but how was I to communicate any other way with the one woman whose mind I could not penetrate? She reached out and took my hands in hers, bringing my hands up to touch her pink cheeks. As she held my hands to her face, an intense look of concentration overtook her beautiful features as her brown eyes became deeper still, and then fluttered closed.

I thought quickly, and lied smoothly. "Sorry Bella. Of course we can talk about this after you've rested," I said, keeping up the facade. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but my instincts told me that I needed to do as I had been asked. Alice winked at me and retreated, taking her seat at the mahogany table.

Bella did not respond, her face still frozen and deliberate, as her hands now reached up and touched my face, her soft, warm skin caressing me. Suddenly, something snapped like a twig in my thoughts, akin to a heavy fog being lifted inside my mind. I somehow felt lighter as the pure clarity of her drew me in. I sighed into her hands as they increased their hold on my face.

_Do you love me, Edward?_

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped in sheer disbelief as her words echoed through my mind. "Bella?" I whispered, frozen in place and unable to move, a feeling of sheer vulnerability and joy overwhelming me.

_Don't let go of her Edward. _Alice interjected.

_Shhh, Edward. I don't want to alarm our friends outside. _

I had finally been privy to Bella's thoughts. Or had she...allowed me in? I stared back at her face with determination, trying to hear her thoughts once again, proving that I had not imagined what I had just heard. I heard nothing but her lungs inhaling and exhaling deeply, along with her beautiful mesmerising heartbeat.

She smiled and shook her head slowly.

_Don't even bother, Edward. You only get to hear things I want you to. _I figured as much. As much as I was frustrated, I could not help but smile at this realisation. She was such a unique creature! A million questions flew through my mind, but the answers would have to wait until later.

_Edward. I will ask you questions that just require a yes or no answer. Don't speak, just nod your head._

I nodded my head once.

_You didn't answer my question. Do you love me?_

I nodded yes emphatically.

_And do you trust me Edward?_

I once again nodded in agreement.

_And, no matter what happens today, or how much I will change, will you still love me? _

I nodded yes, rapidly this time, trying to accentuate my vehement agreement to this question over all others. Once again, she smiled.

_Now, I just need you to listen to me. I need you to trust me now more than ever before Edward. Will you do that?_

I hesitated, unable to agree to what she was asking of me. As much as I trusted her, I wanted some answers at the same time. Sensing my trepidation, she pressed on.

_Look Edward, I know that you don't want me to be changed at all, but now there's no option. For this to work, you must accept that fact. I cannot tell you any more than that. What I will say to you is that if you want us to be together beyond today, you must stop arguing with Aro and agree to this, or we will ALL die. So, will you trust me?_

With that last statement, her eyes fluttered open, and as she gazed at me lovingly I mouthed 'yes' to her silently, not really knowing the gravity of what I was agreeing to, but agreeing just the same. With her hands still on my face, she snaked them through my hair and to the back of my head as she pulled me closely to her, kissing me lightly and silently on the lips. As much as I needed answers, I was happy to be with Bella in this moment.

As we kissed, my mind began to wander. If Alice and our friends outside were not within earshot and if this was to be her last day as a human, there was so much more I wanted to do to her. I sighed into her mouth heavily as her tongue gently traced the inside of my bottom lip. She was bringing me undone. She released me and stared lovingly into my eyes, a combined look of need and defeat clearly etched on my face. She smiled as her hands ran through my hair and traced my jaw.

_Don't worry, Edward. Things will work out. I've seen it, and this is the only option if you want us to come out of this alive. All you need to do is agree to everything Aro desires, no matter what, and you will be surprised by the results! Just remember, don't fight them._

I finally conceded, nodding to Alice in agreement as Bella took her hands away from my face.

The door burst open at that time, and Felix stood there, indicating his hand for Aro to enter the room. Alec, Demetri and Jane followed directly behind him. Alice stood up and walked over to stand next to Bella and me, and at the same time I took Bella's hand in mine as we rose to greet our fate.

"Ah, Bella. Are you ready my dear? I thought that it would be more practical if I came to you, as the furnishings here may help with your transformation."

"Thank you Aro, I appreciate your consideration," she replied as she smiled warmly at him. Seeing her reaction still made me want to kill him. Sensing my tension, she gently squeezed my hand.

_Keep it together Edward. No fighting remember?_

I forced a smile at Aro and said, "Yes, we greatly appreciate your hospitality Aro."

Aro looked at me with a sense of suspicion and reached out to take my hand in his. He stared once again, and a look of astonishment crossed his features. "Edward, you have nothing to fear. As Bella and Alice have said to you, you must trust their judgement. That is, unless you still want to meet your maker, and that would be quite an unfortunate turn of events indeed."

"No Aro, I understand. As much as I don't want her changed, I do not want to be responsible for anyone dying here today," I conceded, bowing my head ashamedly as he released my hand.

"Now, Edward. I will understand if you wish to leave the room if you think that this will be too much for you," he offered. "I would be happy for you to wait in the reception area if you prefer."

There was no way I was leaving this room. If Bella was to be changed, I wanted to be there to comfort her and be the first face she saw when it was complete. I also wanted to be the one to bite her first, being the selfish vampire that I was. She was, after all, mine.

"No I cannot leave her Aro. I want to care for her and be there to get her through this," I said, keeping my darkest desires from him.

"Of course you do, Edward. Do not fear. We have just fed and are quite satisfied, so we will not lose control. She will make a magnificent immortal!"

"May I request that I go first Aro?" I begged.

"Of course you may Edward. I understand. We will be ready in case you start to lose control, if that would assist you."

"Thank you. Could I also request that you leave us alone for a moment? I wish to say goodbye." Even though I knew that they would still hear our conversation, the very idea of them watching as I laid out my most private thoughts and feelings to her felt like I was being invaded.

"We will be listening, Edward," Aro warned as he stared at me suspiciously. "Come," he continued as Felix opened the door and bowed at Aro. As he glided out of the room the others followed behind, Alice included. The door slammed shut and was locked again. We were finally alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

EPOV

She sat on the couch and pulled me down with her, an agonised look on her face. Tears began to well in her eyes and flow relentlessly. I reached out and wiped them away with my fingers, then put them in my mouth, tasting for the last time, her sadness. I could not believe the way things had turned out. Bella closed her eyes an inhaled deeply, sweeping her hands across her face to remove the remains of her tears. As she began to calm herself, she brought her feet up onto the couch and stretched out behind where I sat, her hair splaying out on the armrest. She was ready. I, on the other hand, was far from it. I sighed deeply, conceding defeat.

"Edward, I want you to remember me just like this," she said. "I'm so worried that you won't want me once I've changed, that I need you to remember me now."

"Bella, I will always remember you. Just like this. But, after this is over, you will not be able to get rid of me so easily. You will be stuck with me for eternity, no matter what. Are you prepared for that?" I questioned.

She smiled warily, and answered my question with a question of her own. "Will you be ready for a woman that you may not even recognise?"

As she said that, she reached out and put her hands on my face, indicating that she wanted to share her thoughts with me once again. I leant into her and placed my hands on each cheek, the pad of my thumb circling the area that would never turn scarlet again.

Her eyes darkened and closed. I waited for her.

_Edward, keep talking to me normally. I need them to think that we're not communicating like this._

I nodded in understanding and said, "I will be ready for you always Bella. I've waited for decades to find you, and I'm never going to let you go."

_Answer me one question Edward. Do you want to see them fall?_

I hesitated, unsure as to why she was asking me this.

"Edward, I love you. Please just hold me for a while." She was buying us some time.

_Are you going to answer my question?_

I thought about what she was asking for a moment. My own actions today had indicated that I wanted this very thing, even if it was only a side effect of what I was trying to do. Part of me wanted them to fall, which is why I chose such a high profile and public way of provoking them.

_What if I was to tell you that our families are in danger if the Volturi continued to exist? Then would you want to see them fall?_

That question only required one answer. I nodded as soon as I heard what she had asked.

_Good. Now I'm going to tell you something that might upset you, but you must resist fighting them until the opportune moment arrives. And, try to stay calm._

"I love you too, Bella," I said, realising that they were still listening. I leant in closer, our foreheads touching as I prepared myself for what she was about to say.

_Back in Forks, Alice had more than just the vision of me jumping off the cliff. She also had visions of our families being wiped out by them. Edward, they plan to imprison you and Alice and send Demetri and Felix to Forks to slaughter our families! I couldn't allow that to happen._

My jaw flexed, my fists clenched and my body tightened at the very thought of what she was saying. A low growl thundered up my chest.

_Shhh Edward. You can't let them know you're upset._

I closed my eyes and nodded. "More than anything," I said, concentrating on keeping up the facade.

_Edward, before we came here, Alice also saw that my talents would be revealed. We practiced for hours so that I could do what I'm doing now. But, Edward, these talents go beyond me being able to shield any attack of the mind, that is, once I'm changed. Alice saw that too._

"Kiss me, Edward," she requested. As much as my mind was panicked and angry at the very knowledge that she had imparted, I still had the mind space to comply and kiss her as she had asked. At least, this would give us some more time without having to speak out loud, and more time to plan.

Our lips touched softly at first, but then her intensity grew as she groaned into my mouth. I then remembered that this would be the last time that her soft, wet, unbelievably warm lips would be touching mine.

_I have asked select members of the Volturi to change me for a reason, Edward. Their venom will be beneficial to my transformation in more ways than you think. It will also assist me, in...Oh God, Edward! _

As we kissed, her breathing became laboured as she took her hands off my face and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our connection had been broken, but I didn't care. All that I cared about was giving her the best goodbye kiss possible.

Her hot, sweet breath blew onto my mouth as she parted her lips, and she ran her tongue over my lips and probed between them, asking me to open my mouth. Up until now, our kisses had been chaste and controlled; my fear of killing her being at the forefront of my mind at all times. This was no longer an issue. I lifted my legs onto the couch and covered her body with mine, running my hands down her waist and back up to her cheeks. I crushed her lips to mine, opening my mouth to hers as my tongue penetrated her mouth and explored every inch of her. It was heavenly. My trousers tightened against my swelling crotch as I rode Bella, rocking into her involuntarily. I was beginning to lose control as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her breathing became so uneven that I released her mouth, worrying that she would pass out. I skimmed my lips on her jaw and ran my tongue across her throat and up to her ear. "Breathe Bella," I whispered.

She threw her head back and gasped, "I want you Edward. I may never get to have you again and this could be our last chance!"

I was so distracted that I did not notice that the door had suddenly unlocked. They entered, and Alec chuckled as he caught sight of us in our compromising position. I sat up and disentangled myself from Bella, and placed my hands over my bulging pants, hidden in part by the cloak, mortified by my reckless behaviour.

"Christ Cullen, you don't have much self-control do you?" Alec snapped as he inhaled deeply. "Mmmm," he moaned. Bella's scent permeated the room so much that all the male vampires instantly became aroused, on top of being thirsty. To make matters worse, Bella's face was blushing enticingly. I knew she was in danger of being instantly killed as I read the thoughts of every male vampire in the room. How foolish I was to allow things to get so out of hand.

"Aro, perhaps I should be the one to change her, since there is risk here," I explained logically, holding my breath.

Bella shot me a glare from behind her blush that made me think I had said the wrong thing.

_Shut up Edward and let things be, or she will die._

Alice immediately showed me the vision of her dead lifeless body and I froze in my place. "Bella, I will leave it up to you," I said, backtracking on my suggestion.

Bella immediately stood and walked over to Aro, looking at him coyly. "Aro, you know what I have requested. Will you do me the honour?" She was doing her utmost to once again manipulate him to get what she wanted.

A small moan rumbled from within his chest as he replied, "Of course, my darling. Anything you wish." Aro then looked at the others and his features hardened. "If any of you feel that you cannot control your lust, leave now." Nobody moved, but their thoughts were still disturbing.

"Bella, you may be more comfortable here," I said as I gestured for her to sit back down next to me, trying to get her as far away from them as possible. She silently walked back to me and sat, nodding her head slowly as she lay back down on the couch.

_I'm next Cullen, so don't take it all! What a shame that we're not alone. I'd love to do more than drink her blood, and the way you've made her ready, I don't think I'd be refused either!_

I turned and hissed at Alec as I hovered protectively over her. Bella took my face in her hands and gently turned my face to look into the depths of her eyes, immediately calming me. I hesitated as I stared at her longingly. "Edward, I'm ready," she whispered. "Don't be afraid. I'm not. This will mean that we would be together forever. Don't ever forget that." She removed her hands and turned her face to the side, offering her glorious, pulsating and oh so tempting throat to me. It was time.

"I love you," I whispered as I leant in and plunged my teeth into her throat, and the warm blood seeped into my mouth as the venom pooled there. She let out a cry of sheer ecstasy. I was suddenly sent in oblivion and my body convulsed as I tried to keep control, but her blood was so intoxicating. More intoxicating than I could have ever imagined in my hundred years of existence! This was different from when I saved her from James. His venom, combined with morphine, made it easier to stop. This time, I was not sure I could.

I drank of her, resisting with every fiber of my being not to drain her then and there. It was so mouth watering. So sexual. So...powerful. I never wanted it to end. She was MINE! My already hard erection became painful as I felt her breathing hitch underneath me, and her thudding heart served to arouse me further. I needed her more than anything else in this world at that very moment; her blood, her body, her soul. I drank some more, just a little taste to try to satiate the unquenchable thirst I felt for her. She moaned, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as they slowly closed.

She did not scream, but instead lay perfectly still. In what little experience I had about those who had been changed, and of course my own experience, immense pain was always felt by every person the instant they were bitten. This reaction was not normal, but as Bella had been able to resist Jane's gift, she must be using that same ability to repel the pain caused by my venom.

"This is a unique reaction," Aro mused as he frowned in confusion. "Edward, you have not taken too much? Edward! Release her now!"

Suddenly, I felt the strong arms of Felix pull me off Bella, forcing my release. "Wait!" I said, desperate to return to her. "Let me seal it in," I added, wanting nothing more than to keep tasting. Felix let go just enough to allow the tip of my tongue to reach her, and as I ran my tongue over the wound to seal my hold over her, her head moved to the side, exposing the other side of her throat.

Being in such close proximity to her blood, Felix suddenly lunged, taking hold of her throat but was so out of control that I knew he would not stop. Felix had not fed with the others, as he had been guarding us the whole time. "FELIX!" shouted Aro as he turned to Jane.

"Pain," she whispered as Felix stiffened and his legs gave out, rendering him unable to move.

"Remove him now!" Aro exclaimed. Alec and Demetri stepped forward and grabbed Felix by both arms, dragging him outside and slamming the door shut behind them.

I looked down at Bella and screamed, "NO!" His teeth had torn a huge chunk out of Bella's skin. Bella laid there unmoved, not a noise or a whimper escaping her now pale lips.

"How much blood has been lost?" questioned Alice as she stared blankly, looking for a prediction for Bella's fate. Nothing but a lifeless body came through. "Edward!"

I put my head on her chest, her heart still thudding erratically as blood gushed from her throat and ran freely down her chest. "We must need more venom, but let me fix this first," I said as I looked helplessly at Alice, who was still searching for Bella's future to change from the corpse that was in her mind at the moment.

Utilising every ounce of self control I had to save her life, but at the same time monitoring the minds of those left in the room, I held my breath and clamped my mouth over the gaping hole in her throat and circled my tongue and lips over the wound, while at the same time tasting her blood once again. My mouth lingered there, her blood calling to me once again.

"Quickly Jane, Alice," Aro whispered as they were at my side in an instant, taking one of Bella's hands each in their grasp and biting into her wrists gently, each one of them utilising much more self control than I possessed. It probably helped that the sexual attraction was not there on top of the bloodlust.

Alice released her mouth from Bella first and searched once again for Bella's future as she sealed in her venom. "Aro, you must also do this. She still may not make it." She offered Bella's arm to him.

"Of course," he said as he quickly took her hand and bit the other side of her wrist and calmly injected his venom, his bite leaving the tiniest of scars of all of us. He was experienced at this.

I sat up and said, "Alice?" I waited, asking for an answer as to Bella's future. I briefly saw myself biting her again, but this time I was unable to control myself, and I drained every last drop from her. "No!" I screamed, as I stood and retreated to the door.

"If you cannot control yourself, you should leave," Aro advised. I felt like nothing more than a failure in that moment.

Suddenly, Alec entered the room, and Alice saw a vision of Bella's survival now that he had returned to offer his assistance. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_So, you need me to help eh Cullen? There is so much I can do to help her!_

"Alec, just do what is necessary please," I said, restraining myself as much as possible. Every nerve ending in my body was humming and I needed her blood more than anything. I stood up and walked to the end of the room, hoping that the further distance between us would somehow help. Of course, it didn't. I held my breath, closed my eyes and tried to block out all thoughts of her overpowering scent.

Alec walked over to the couch and leered at her still body. He sat down and tore one leg of her jeans, making a slit in them up to her thigh. I hissed as I half crouched in the corner, ready to spring.

_Keep calm, Edward. He won't do anything to her. Just ignore his theatrics. You want her to live don't you?_

He slowly ran his hands up her calf and leant in to her creamy thigh, biting down as he did so. As he released and swathed her skin under his tongue, it lingered there and worked its way upwards and away from the wound as I heard him inhale her deeply. I saw red.

Aro turned to look at me and realised that I was about to attack. He was finally distracted enough for me to end him.

_Don't do it Edward. You won't live to see tomorrow if you do._

"Enough!" shouted Aro, trying to diffuse the situation. "You will not antagonise Edward further!"

Alec rose to his feet, shot me a smile as he licked his lips, and then returned to Aro's side. "I apologise, master," he said insincerely as he bowed to him. I got the feeling he wanted to say so much more, but was afraid of the repercussions. He was mine.

At that moment, Bella began to move, her body heaved and her legs and arms twitched. Her heart beat in a regular rhythm now, but was increasing in pace.

"It's going to work now," Alice said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "She will be fine Edward."

I rushed to her side, and sat at the end of the couch, studying every part of her closely.

"We will take our leave now," Aro said as he glared at Alec, indicating for them all to leave. "If there is anything you need to make your stay more comfortable, please let us know."

"Thank you," I muttered, never taking my worried eyes off Bella. I exhaled.

As Aro was about to leave, Alice chuckled once again and said, "Aro, perhaps I could ask that you provide me with a place to change and freshen up. Edward will be fine to care for Bella."

"Of course, Alice. Perhaps Edward would be wise to follow your example," he said as he looked at me and wrinkled his nose. My robes and skin were covered in Bella's blood. Walking around these halls covered in her blood would not be wise.

"I have some of our clothes in our car, if you could arrange for someone to fetch them," she added. "Bella looks as though she could use some fresh clothes as well." As I looked at her body, her clothes torn and dishevelled and covered in blood, she never looked more beautiful. Her body convulsed once again.

"Why don't you fetch them yourself?" Aro said casually. "Now that Bella is safely on her way to becoming an immortal, there is no reason that you are not free to do as you wish."

Alice bounded towards the door and turned to face me, winking.

_Talk to her Edward._

"I'll be back soon. I will get our things from the car." I shot her a look of confusion as she left the room with Aro and closed the door, not locking it behind her. We were no longer prisoners, and we were finally completely alone, out of the prying ears of every other vampire here.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

_You know, that Alice is about as subtle as a sledgehammer._

"WHAT?" I hissed as I sat bolt upright on the couch, in shock as I heard Bella's thoughts as clearly as a star filled midnight sky.

_Edward, are you okay? _

I hesitated. I had to think about that for a moment, I was so dumbfounded. "Yes, I think so. But, I don't understand how this is happening!" I said as I instinctively moved closer in, as if I would hear her thoughts even clearer the closer I was to her.

_It's simple enough Edward. My transformation has enhanced my ability, so I don't need to touch you to communicate with you anymore. But, don't get too excited, you still can't hear me unless I want you to!_

Her laughter echoed inside my mind as I could picture her mentally rolling her eyes at me. "Alright, I guess that's feasible enough," I mused, thinking about the possibilities that we had between us. "You're just going to have to put up with me asking you what you're thinking a lot," I warned. "So be prepared to confess everything to me anyway." Bella chuckled.

Suddenly I thought about how she seemed to be coping with this transformation. She seemed to be carrying on a normal conversation without any signs of the pain that I had experienced. I wondered what would happen if and when she would wake, and what she would be like afterwards. Bella seemed to sense my concern.

_I don't feel anything Edward. That's not normal is it?_

It was useless to lie to her, as she already knew of my experience. "No, my transformation was brutally painful for three days. Taking that into account, I don't even know how long you will be like this," I said uneasily.

_Has my skin changed?_

I leant in closely and touched her face. The temperature had already adjusted to mine and the heat from her skin was fading. Her skin's texture was also hardening and becoming less giving under my touch. I also realised that her scent was changing as I quietly breathed her in. Her blood was now no longer appealing to me, but her scent of freesias and strawberries were enhanced greatly. My half masted erection returned to its former glory.

Trying to keep my composure, I said, "You seem to be progressing at a faster rate, though I don't have much experience with this. Your temperature, skin texture and your scent has changed."

_Did you just smell me then, Edward?_

Hearing her brazen thoughts was going to take some getting used to. I likened it to what you would say on the phone or on an email as opposed to speaking to a person face to face. People are always more courageous when not face to face with another. "Err...yes. Obviously your hearing has improved as well," I replied, leaving out the fact that it gave me a painful erection.

_You did, did you?_

"Did what, Bella?"

_Um, get a painful erection?_

"I did not say that," I said, wondering how she could know that. I checked her eyes, which were still tightly closed. Her body hadn't moved. I hadn't even touched her with...it. How could she know?

_I read your thoughts, Edward._

"Excuse me?" I said, surprised by her claim, as I sat up on the couch.

_Just let me explain for a minute. Do you remember when I was trying to tell you that the venom would do more than transform me? _

"Yes, you were in the middle of explaining it when we were...distracted."

_Err...yes that's right. Alice saw that whoever's venom entered my body would give me their gifts, which is why I asked the most talented of the Volturi to change me. _

"That is not possible!" I said incredulously. "Is it?" I pondered.

_Okay, then how do you explain that I can now read your thoughts as well?_

_I can't Bella. I'm just trying to comprehend all of this. It's a little bit of an adjustment, that's all._

_Well, try to adjust, Edward. Remember what I said to you? You promised to love me no matter how much I changed after my transformation. Are you going to go back on that promise?_

I flinched as I realised that our conversation had continued in our minds as if we were speaking out loud, and to the fact that she thought I could ever go back on that promise.

_I will NEVER go back on my promise! But at the time, you have to understand that I really wasn't aware of exactly what I was promising. _I laughed out loud, reassuring her that I was more than fine with what had transpired.

_So, let me get this straight Bella. You're going to be stronger, able to read minds, predict the future, be able to block others' senses, and be able to inflict pain on anyone you wish?_

_Yes. I did it to save our families. They wouldn't dare challenge us if I possess many of their abilities._

I leaned in closer and picked up her hand, pressing it to my lips.

"You are the smartest, most wonderful, beautiful, selfless, bravest, and giving person I have ever known. I love you so much, my Bella," I gushed as I kissed each finger, saying each word of my declaration in between the kisses.

_I felt that Edward! You just kissed my hand didn't you?_

_You felt that Bella? That's a good sign. _

Suddenly, we were rudely interrupted.

_So is it safe for me to come in? I don't really want to catch you out for the second time today Edward._

We both laughed, and said Alice's name mentally, in unison.

The door creaked open and Alice poked her head around it with a huge grin on her face, holding a bowl of soapy water. "You guys didn't answer me!" she whined. "Don't forget we're not all mind readers!"

"Sorry Alice," I said, suppressing a smirk. "And Bella says sorry too. At least that's what I think she's saying. I can't hear her over her laughing!"

"You two are going to be so annoying at family gatherings!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she put the bowl down on the table. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to clean up and change. I'm on my way to clean up as well, but I thought it would be easier if you stayed here with Bella." She walked outside the door and dragged in one of our suitcases. "Or should I do it?" she questioned, a sly smile on her face. She put the suitcase down and stood there, waiting for a response.

_Whatever makes you comfortable, Edward. I'm fine with it but if you can't, I understand._

I never thought I would hear her be so bold. I was starting to get to know a whole new side of Bella. I could just imagine her biting her lip and blushing bright red at the moment.

_Yep, you've got that right._

_You know Bella, it's a little unfair that you can read everything I think, but I can't read you without your permission. I think we're going to have to negotiate terms on that matter._

"Are you going to answer me?" Alice said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

_Well now you know how everyone else feels who is within a mile of your mind._

I threw my head back and laughed at her comment. "You go clean up Alice. I'll look after Bella," I said, winking at her. Before she walked out the door I continued, "And sorry Alice. It's going to take a little getting used to with Bella and I being able to communicate this way."

_Whatever, Edward. _Alice walked out the door and slammed it shut with such force that I thought it would break off its hinges.

"I think that I'd better speak to you out loud. I've got to keep in practice for the others," I said, smiling as I got up and walked to the suitcase and opened it. "What do you want to wear?"

_Nothing silk or satin. Did Alice happen to pack some jeans and a t-shirt?_

I reached in and retrieved a white cotton knit t-shirt and faded blue jeans, along with some Victoria's Secret black lacy underwear that Alice had obviously packed. "Yes, but you may have to compromise on the underwear Bella," I answered as I inspected the black lacy underwear and smirked.

_I expected as much. She had the bags packed before we left for Italy and I knew she'd sneak in something like that. _

I walked over to the table, hung the clothes on the back of the chair and picked up the bowl, which also had a sponge sitting in the lukewarm water. In my other hand, I picked up the table and carried them over to the couch.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Bella?" I said as I sat down next to her.

_Yes._

I put the bowl on the table and turned to look at her. "I don't think that any of this can be salvaged," I said as I looked at her blood stained shirt and torn jeans. I grabbed the shirt and gently tore it off her body, exposing her luminescent skin which hid under a white lace bra. My mouth gaped open as I stared at her, my eyes taking her beauty in.

_Edward, just do it._

I cleared my throat and said, "Bella, I will leave your underwear on if you feel more comfortable."

_Alright, Edward. Whatever you say._

I reached down and undid the button and zipper of her torn jeans and stopped. Her scent emanated from her crotch and I was losing control. If I had the ability to blush, it would be happening right now.

_Edward, don't worry. If you can't do this I'll wait till Alice gets back._

"You'd be blushing if you were me too, Bella," I said ashamedly.

_You could be right, although...I'm still able to do things even when I do blush. You of all people know that._

I drew in a breath and held it there, afraid of what I might do if I didn't. I gently tore away her jeans and threw the material scraps to the floor. I was thankful that her white panties were conservative, and that Alice hadn't gotten to her with a thong.

"Alright Bella, here goes," I said as I exhaled and reached for the sponge, removing it from the soapy water and squeezing out the excess. "I'll start with the top and work my way down, so you don't get surprised."

_Okay._

I put the sponge on her face, circling around there and took the sponge to her throat, wincing as I saw the huge scar that Felix had left, and gently wiped away the dried blood. I pulled away strands of her hair and worked my way around the backs of her ears, gently swirling the sponge around her lobes, ensuring any blood trapped in her ears was removed. I put the sponge in the water, swirling it around a little, and then returned it to her shoulders.

_Oh Edward, that feels so nice. Can you clean under my bra strap?_

She was pushing things. Brazen girl. "Alright Bella, but I won't take your bra off," I warned.

I slipped my fingers under her bra straps and slid them over her shoulders to rest on the tops of her arms, wiping the dried blood from where the straps were. Under the bra was a little stained, but I didn't know if I should suggest that she remove it.

_If it has any blood on it Edward, you know it has to go. Do you want the whole coven chasing me around the place?_

Logically, I knew she was right. I stopped briefly, rubbing the sponge in the same place on the top of her shoulder for too long. I was so distracted at that moment.

_Edward, it's alright._

"Bella, I apologise. It's been an eventful day and I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

_Don't apologise Edward. Just stop overanalysing things. I may be lying here but don't forget, I'm not as breakable any longer. And, as far as me being nearly naked, don't you think that I've wanted to be that way with you since we met?_

Brazen through and through. I loved it. She chuckled. "Alright Bella, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, I undid the clasp on the front of her bra and slid it off her. I was so tense that it fell apart in my hands. Her pert, beautiful breasts were nearly more than I could take. I inhaled calmly and rinsed the sponge, bringing it back to her body and gently washing the blood away, circling around her nipples which immediately responded by hardening.

_Mmmm, Edward. That feels, so...good._

I felt so out of control that I diverted to her arms, taking each one and sponging gently, even in spots that didn't need washing. I did anything to delay me travelling down her body further. What could I do? I wasn't going to take advantage of someone who by all intents and purposes was unconscious.

I traced the sponge to her hand and wiped each finger and flipped over to the palm, which grabbed the sponge at the same time. "Bella?" I said as I looked up and saw her crimson eyes flash open and take in my gaze. She smiled, once again confounding the normal way that a newborn came into the world. Ah my Bella...such a unique creature!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.**

She threw the sponge to the floor and wrapped her strong arms around me, "Edward! I love you Edward!" she said as she rained kisses all over my face, squeezing me so hard that I needed to tell her to take it easy.

"Ouch, Bella!" I said, half smiling at her. "You are a newborn remember," I said, as I grabbed a stray strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear affectionately, trying to reassure her.

"Sorry!" she said as she looked at me coyly.

"Well, when they made you they certainly broke the mold," I said as she put her fingers to my lips and shook her head.

_Remember, don't say too much out loud Edward._

_Oh that's right. I remember now. We can communicate by thought. _I laughed.

She picked up the wet sponge and reached over to the bowl and dipped it in.

_So, are you going to finish what you started?_

_Of course. _

_Then it will be your turn, Edward. _She licked her lips.

I looked at her with a gaze of intensity, my body twitching at the thought of what she was offering me, my mind becoming set on one thing.

Bella handed me the sponge and I ran it across her jaw, inducing her lips to part slightly. I worked my way down each side of her neck, swirling the sponge to her collarbone and across her chest, once again concentrating on her beautiful breasts. She pressed her chest upwards, wanting more contact. I obliged, my fingers brushing against her hardened nipples as I passed the sponge over her.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

I travelled lower, swirling the sponge over her flat stomach, circling her belly button. I took the elastic of her panties in my finger, sliding the wet sponge underneath from hipbone to hipbone. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes. This was more than I could stand.

_Take your cloak off Edward. You'll be more comfortable._

I put the sponge back in the bowl, stood up and removed the cloak, leaving me shirtless but still with my black trousers on. She opened her eyes and gasped as her eyes took in every part of me, stopping at the protruding bulge in my crotch.

_Keep going. I'm not taking anything else off until we're even. _

I smiled and went to remove my trousers, but before I got the zipper down she had torn them off me and thrown them on the floor. "Bella!" I exclaimed, laughing at her impatience.

"It's not as if you could keep them Edward," she said, knowing how Alice was with her policy of not recycling clothes. I stood there in my boxers and took the sponge into my hand, wiping it over my chest and up my neck suggestively. A deep growl came from within her chest as her crimson eyes darkened. I sat back down on the couch, and took her panties in my hand, plunging the sponge between her legs, stroking it up and down over her.

She threw her head back and moaned my name.

Courtesy of Bella, her panties were gone and she lay there before me, her pussy completely wet...wet just for me. I inhaled her deeply, her scent so intoxicating that I was moving closer to her without realising.

"Make me yours, Edward," she whispered as she pulled me toward her.

I carefully placed the sponge in the water and looked at her, my eyes scanning over every part of her glistening body. Her scent was so overpowering that her perfume filled every corner of the room. I crawled between her legs, pressing my lips to hers gently. "I love you Edward," she said into my mouth as she touched my lip with her tongue and then sucked on it. I was in heaven, and realised that my prayers had been answered back in Rio after all.

Bella leaned up into my mouth, the pressure not being enough, and kissed me roughly.

"You taste delicious," I moaned as her breath invaded my lungs, and my tongue probed her mouth as she took it between her teeth and lips and sucked it, her tongue wriggling around mine as she did so. She ran her hands down my back and slipped them under the elastic of my boxers, cupping my cheeks in her hands. It didn't take long for her to tear my boxers off, releasing my erection.

She grabbed my throbbing penis between both hands. "Ah," I moaned as she stroked me, her strokes increasing in number by the second. "God Bella, what you're doing to me!"

_Oh God Edward, I love you so much. Please...I need...you...to_

I released my mouth from hers and whispered in her ear, "You need me to what? Don't tell me you're getting shy now, my brazen girl, are you?" She continued to stroke me as I tried to remain focused on our little conversation. "Well?" I asked as I licked her earlobe, nearly coming undone then and there, her body shaking in response.

_Lick me all over!_

Without saying a word, I smiled, sat up and took her hand away from my crotch, taking her fingers into my mouth and dragging my tongue over her wrists, up to her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear once more. "Like this?" I murmured, not needing an answer. She gave me one anyway.

_Yes...oh yes Edward. More!_

I traced my tongue down her throat, over the scar that I had made, circling my tongue around there, then trailed my mouth down to her collarbone. She wrapped her hands around the back of my head, her hands guiding me downward, her movements pushing my face between her breasts.

_Mmmm...there Edward._

I took her already hard nipple into my mouth, luxuriating in her as I sucked it until she moaned out loud. Her hands pushed at me harder and I was glad I didn't need to breathe, all my airways shut off by our close contact. My other hand wandered to her free breast, circling and tugging her nipple between my fingers. Her moans increased in number and intensity, causing me to smile wickedly. I loved that I was eliciting such a response from her.

Wanting to tease her to the utmost, I sat up and took her leg in my hands, extending her foot out and licking up her instep, ankle, and calf and behind her knee. I put her bent leg over my right shoulder and slid underneath her between her legs. I licked and nibbled up the inside of her thigh, finally reaching the point of where she needed me to be. Her scent was overwhelming, my erection threatening to gouge a hole in the couch as it dug into the cushions.

My lips grazed her teasingly, and she gasped in anticipation. I looked up at her and smiled, before I closed my eyes and breathed her in and took her into my mouth. She was so wet. I tasted her tantalising lips, my anticipation and hers combining into a heady mix. I growled as I tasted her, her moans gutteral.

Her hands were in my hair once again and as she moved her hips up and down, I plunged my tongue into her folds, the taste of her heavenly. She shivered in response to my touch. I was relieved that her mind had gone blank, so that she could just feel what was happening to her, all focus gone except for what was happening now.

"Mmmm...Bella," I whispered lustfully as I looked up at her face once more, her hooded eyes filled with want, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth. I couldn't wait to be inside her.

Her other leg found its way over my shoulder and as she let me in, I plunged my fingers into her, curling upwards to reach deep within her, my mouth covering her sweet bundle of nerves at the same time. I flicked my tongue over her hardening skin again and again, while her legs clasped harder around me.

"Oh, GOD!" she shrieked, the couch trembling as she did so, and I wondered if it would survive. Her voice echoed sweetly through the room, and I loved that she had lost so much control that did was letting go out loud, forgetting that she could convey her feelings through telepathy.

"You taste delectable," I murmured as my mouth released her, then clamped down once more, this time creating a vacuum as I sucked her skin between my lips while my fingers found her g-spot and rubbed.

"Yes! That's it!" she yelped as she began to lose control. I moaned in response to her trembling body and sucked harder, feeling that she was reaching the edge. I thrust my fingers into her with speed and increased the pressure on her with each thrust. I loved that I didn't have to be careful with her any longer, and that I could let go with her on so many levels.

"Come for me Bella," I commanded as my lips and tongue worked their way around her while my fingers plunged into her depths at blinding speed, bringing her to her release.

"EDWARD!" she screamed as she came, her walls throbbing around my fingers, her juices seeping from her body. I continued to run my tongue over her now sensitive clit, smiling at her response to me as I lapped her up, her body shuddering as I continued to taste. I couldn't get enough of her.

_Edward, oh...oh...Edward! Stop now...I need to...to..._

I removed my mouth and fingers and looked up at her, smiling, as I said, "My brazen girl, now what do you want?"

I was suddenly flipped over onto the couch, gasping as her strength overpowered me.

_Rather than tell you, Edward, I want to show you._

I licked my lips in anticipation. I knew was going to enjoy this. She straddled my legs and put her hand on my chest, running her fingers down the middle of my torso, her hands circling my stomach and taking my hardness in her grasp. She immediately bent her head down and ran her tongue over the tip, circling around it gently.

_Oh, Bella. Show me more._

With that, she plunged her mouth over me, covering me entirely with her venom-filled mouth, never keeping still, massaging and moving her mouth up and down my shaft so quickly that she felt like she was everywhere! I watched her adoringly as she sucked, licked, played and smiled over me. She cupped my balls in one hand, while the other gripped at my shaft and massaged. Then, she released her hands and took me in to her mouth entirely, the head of my penis touching the back of her throat.

"Mmmm...Bella!" I cried, my tongue grazing over my lips as I watched her mouth cover me. She looked up at me, her red-black eyes filled with lust.

_You like that Edward?_

_Yessss! _

The speed and suction of her mouth increased in pace as I began to grunt under her ministrations. As much as I wanted to come, I wanted to do it inside her and claim her as mine. I placed my hands on her head, my breathing hard.

_I need to be inside you Bella. You'd better come here now before I do._

She stopped and released me just in time, kissing her way back up my body until she took my mouth in hers. As she did so, she guided me into her entrance. I hissed into her mouth as she held there, teasingly still, before falling onto me. I was wrong before. This was heaven!

"Bella," I murmured, "You feel so tight, so good, so..." I said as she rode me, her legs pinning me down and holding me still as she created all the friction between us. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I flipped us back over, still inside her, and lunged into her as her legs rose. The angle was exquisite, as her knees went into my chest first, with her feet eventually resting on my shoulders. We were so enraptured that it didn't take long.

"Oh God Edward!" she cried as her body clamped around me, throbbing and gushing once more, at the same time as I released into her, calling her name over and over. "BELLA! BELLA!"

"I love you Bella," I whispered as I kissed her gently as our breathing slowed in unison.

_I love you too Edward. _

We lay in each other's arms for the moment, blissfully ignorant to the trials that awaited us, wanting to remain in our own little world forever.

Of course, that was never going to be possible...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Are you two done yet? You know the whole place heard you, don't you? Thanks for the visions that are now burned in my brain guys!_

"Alice," we both said at the same time, laughing at our behaviour. We got off the couch, which had by some miracle survived our tryst, and reached for our clothes.

_Shhh. Stop it. It's time we left, don't you think? _Alice laughed.

"What the hell, Alice?" Bella remarked as she picked up the black lacy thong in her hands. "Which way is the front?"

_I'm glad to hear you're making good use of the underwear Bella. Next time try to wear it BEFORE you start mauling my brother, alright? _She giggled again. _I still need to finish cleaning up...stop it! You two go ahead._

"Everything alright Alice?" I asked in a raised voice as I strained to listen to Alice's thoughts while we dressed.

_Yes Edward. Sorry I'm just so excited that this will be all over soon. Now go you two. Oh and please make sure you get Demetri to escort you, alright? _The Old Testament began to leak from her mind once more.

_It seems that Alice is still keeping secrets. Care to let me know what's going on Bella?_

_I don't know, Edward. I'm sure that whatever it is, she has a good reason to keep it from us. _

_You're not having any visions yet?_

_No, nothing clearly anyway. Everything seems so muffled. Perhaps it's going to take time to master. _

_If your new abilities aren't going to help us yet, then we'd best follow Alice's suggestion._

Once dressed, we left our room and went through the reception area where Demetri stood, waiting for us once again. The receptionist smiled at us as she sat at her desk and watched us as we approached. _Ah, amore!_

"Well, you look at little better," Demetri remarked as he grinned at the both of us. _And boy, did I hear EVERYTHING you two did. Next time Edward, keep it down if you wouldn't mind! _I smirked in response, and Bella remained remarkably unresponsive to his thoughts, outwardly anyway.

_Why Edward Cullen, seems you're a little too noisy in bed!_

_You weren't much better at the end there either, Bella Swan!_

"And Bella, your transformation was quicker than we thought. Curious," Demetri added as his face became suddenly serious. _What is that scent? Hmmm...Bella's scent is quite distinct, though it seems to be mixed in with someone else's._ He put his thumb and forefinger under his chin in thought. _I'd better investigate this._

_Is that Alice's scent? _

_Yes Bella, mixed in with a little of Jasper's. That's strange..perhaps the clothes she brought had his scent on them... Let's just get Demetri to take us to Aro. I get the feeling that Alice has something of a hidden agenda, but she's asked that we get Demetri away from here, so I suggest we do as she's asked._

"We came to say goodbye," Bella said casually. "Would you take us to see Aro?"

He looked at the two of us and said with suspicion, "If you are intending to leave, then why isn't Alice with you?"

"You know us women. We need to take our time and do not like being rushed," Bella replied.

"I will collect her. You two follow me," he insisted as he moved to head back toward Alice's room.

"Err, Demetri I wouldn't do that. Her thoughts tell me that she is still washing herself. Do you wish to embarrass my little sister by catching her unclothed?"

He stopped in his tracks, and the receptionist cleared her throat, a deep blush crossing her cheeks. _Demetri, no!_

_Well that's interesting! Seems that the secretary has a crush on the boss!_

_Focus Bella._

_Sorry!_

"We can make our way to see Aro if you wish to wait for Alice." I suggested, using a little reverse psychology on him.

_Hmmm..._"I will escort ALL of you, Edward," he said as he glanced towards the receptionist and sighed. "If Alice arrives, have her wait here until I return, please Daniella," he said softly as he winked at her. She giggled in response and nodded her head. He turned and walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. "Aro will be most pleased to see you, Bella. After you," he said as he indicated to the slowly opening elevator doors.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Bella said, chuckling under her breath as we walked past him and stood at the back of the elevator.

_A little obvious aren't we Bella?_

_Just having some fun Edward. I can't wait till they get a load of me! _

"This way," Demetri said as he led us out of the elevator and down the corridor to the huge double doors of the turret.

They were all there, their thoughts of suspicion and anger invading my mind. Aro rose slowly from his throne while Caius and Marcus remained seated, the rest of the coven scattered around the room, encircling us. Jane and Alec stood flanking the leaders, their expressions arrogant. Felix snarled at us as we passed as he stood guard near the door. This was not good. I realised that in her haste, Alice had neglected to show me the vision of how this would play out. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat as I assessed the situation. This was either going to go very well, or end in tragedy.

_We're outnumbered, Bella. Are you sure that this will work? _

_The last time Alice saw a vision of this she was here as well, but not all of the Volturi were here. Something's changed. Perhaps we should delay things Edward._

_Do you see anything yet?_

_No, but don't forget I just acquired the Volturi's gifts. It took me months of practice to master letting you in my mind as a human, and I'm not sure what to expect with these new gifts now that I'm changed. _

_You seemed to take to mindreading fairly easily._

_Yes, but I guess the mindreading was linked in with the ability that I already had as a human, and I had plenty of time to learn how to focus on that part and muster control of it._

_You mean you have no idea about your other gifts, and this may not work?_

_I don't know, Edward. All I know is Felix and Demetri are here and Alice isn't. That's not what was in Alice's vision last I saw. _

"My goodness, Bella! You've come back to us already?" Aro remarked as he came closer, a look of astonishment clearly etched on his face. Alec and Jane followed behind, flanking Aro protectively. _Strange...Bella has confounded us once again!_

_God, that Bella's sure hot! I'd love to sink my teeth into HER now! Oh, that's right...I already have! And her scent...God, I'm getting hard just thinking about her soft, wet...Mmmm...wish I had the chance to taste..._

I hissed at Alec in response to his thoughts, and Bella glanced at me then narrowed her eyes at him, her body poised to pounce. _When hell freezes over Alec! _I smiled. I loved her so much.

We stood there before them, our destiny in their hands. Until now I had hoped that we had a chance to escape this unscathed, but now, nothing was guaranteed.

"Where is Alice?" Caius interjected suspiciously.

"She is still preparing for her departure, Aro, and I was just about to investigate..." Demetri replied as he stood at the door.

"We do not want her wandering the halls on her own. Demetri, please fetch her immediately," Aro interrupted, dismissing Demetri in an offhanded manner. Demetri grunted, then bowed his head and walked swiftly out the door.

Marcus looked at us with a glare of disbelief. "I see," he mused. "Your bond was quite strong before, but now...unbreakable. Aro, this is something that I have never seen before," he warned.

"Perhaps our previously discussed plans should be executed immediately after all, Aro," Caius interjected. _We need to be done with this...and done with this now!_

Aro retreated to his brothers and the three of them muttered amongst themselves once more. Though his thoughts were guarded, I knew that they were deliberating our fate once more. Aro seemed in favour of recruiting us into the fold, whereas Cauis wanted nothing more than to dance around our burning pyres.

After several moments, Aro walked towards us, and automatically reached out his hand for Bella. "Now. I want to see how your gift has been enhanced, my dear Bella," he said as he smiled at her warily. _What is taking Demetri so long? _

Before he reached us, Aro turned to Felix. "Go and see what is keeping Demetri please Felix," he instructed. Felix made a hasty exit, an anxious look crossing his face as he closed the door behind him.

_Edward, should I let him read me? _Bella looked at me with flash of panic on her face as she shifted her weight in readiness to run.

_Calm down Bella. I think Alice has something in store for them, but I'm not sure what. Just do as he asks as we can't challenge them...yet._

_I'm on my way you two. Demetri and Felix have been taken care of, so you'll have a better chance now with their best fighter gone. Let Aro read you, Bella._

Bella took a deep breath, strode confidently towards Aro and said calmly, "I would be happy for you to see. I think you will be surprised by what has transpired."

He took her hand in his and his body immediately jolted as if a thousand volts of electricity had passed through him. All the expression left his face and his eyes darkened as a deep crease crossed his brow. If a vampire were able to sweat, bullets would be seeping from every pore of him right now. He looked lifeless. Panicked. Overwhelmed. His thoughts were scrambled, his mind in a state if disarray.

I watched as he whispered, "This is not possible. We have given YOU our gifts?" The turret rumbled with the voices of the five of them, the shock and surprise among all present palpable.

Bella stood back as he slowly released her hand and said, "I would not have believed it if I had not experienced it Aro, but yes it is quite possible. Now. Are you going to call off your hunt of our families, or is this going to turn ugly?"

Aro drew a gasp of surprise as she added, "You didn't honestly think we would not find about your plans, did you Aro?"

_Where are Felix and Demetri? It's not possible that Alice could have defeated them both...surely not..._

"Alice!" hissed Caius. "We have underestimated that witch to our detriment Aro. You have been so obsessed with bringing these poor excuses for vampires into our coven that you did not see this coming!" _He just WOULD NOT listen to me when I told him to kill them all! And to think he wanted them to stay here and join us! I knew they would never agree to it and NOW look what has happened! FOOL!_

"Did someone call my name?" Alice said as she flitted into the room, holding Jasper's hand. Bella gasped, and then her mouth broke into a wicked smile. _Thank God, Jasper!_

_You two didn't expect me to stay away from my girl with all this danger around did you? They didn't see ME coming did they?_

_Bella, don't forget...use your shield just like we practiced!_

_What is she talking about Bella?_

_It seems that I can repel mental attacks with my mind, Edward. _

My mouth hung open in shock of her latest revelation. She was incredible!

_I'll show her! _Jane scowled at Bella as she opened her mouth, preparing to use her gift on my love. "Try me little girl," Bella challenged as she looked arrogantly at Jane, her body crouched in readiness. "I know exactly what you're thinking and I wouldn't if I were you, unless you want a taste of your own medicine."

Jane's face filled with shock as Bella stared her down, while Aro motioned her to stop, the shock of the situation now overwhelming him. _Now...just to get...this...to work..._ She breathed heavily as she focused, her mind becoming crystal clear and open as she pushed away the barrier that normally surrounded her unique mind. I had never been more proud, or more aroused by her actions, her thoughts and memories suddenly flooding my mind, pouring into me all at once. Finally! _You're all protected from their attacks, Edward. _Her breaths were heaving as she continued to focus.

Alec laughed mockingly in response, and tried to use his gift in that moment.

_I...don't think so...little boy! _Bella's mind strained under the pressure of Alec's attack, but it did not touch any of us.

_Bella! It's working! _Alice smiled widely, pride brimming from within her.

"Let us not be so hasty Alec," Marcus said as he swallowed thickly, his mind racing with thoughts as to what to do next. _The bond between them all...astounding! And Alec's gift did not work? What is the meaning of this?_

Then Bella stalked towards Alec and sneered at him. "Alec, you're wasting your time. Your gift is useless against me and I have my family protected as well. The only reason you are not a pile of ash is that if it wasn't for you I may not have made it...LITTLE BOY! However, hunt one more child and I will come back and take care of you for good!" she snapped as she growled wildly at him. The coward stepped closer to his sister, hiding behind her as he let out a small whimper.

I turned and took a step towards Bella and in turn towards Aro. In response Jane flew into panic and tried in vain to use her gift on me to protect Aro. "Pain!" she shrieked defiantly. Jasper and Alice raced towards Caius and Marcus, standing behind them and holding them by their throats, making themselves vulnerable to attack. I knew I had to act fast as I felt Bella's shield retract in response to the distractions going on around her.

Before I had even moved an inch, Bella immediately ran towards Jane and pounced, knocking her to the ground and pressing her arm to Jane's throat. "I warned you Jane. Try that again and I will tear you apart!" Jane lay there prone, unable to move under Bella's newborn strength, her body rigid under Bella's vice-like grip. _No!_

I was grateful that they did not realise that Bella's shield was now gone.

"Get OFF my sister!" Alec roared as he was suddenly on top of Bella with his arm around her throat, trying to prise her away. I lunged at the boy in response, and we flew through the air and slid into the wall, the impact from Alec's head forming a crack in the marble. I instantly wrapped my hands around his throat and snarled, "You just had to attack her, STUPID LITTLE BOY, didn't you? NO-ONE attacks MY Bella!" I tightened my grip around his throat, my hatred of him burning within me and threatening to spill over. The urge to end him was overwhelming as all the thoughts that he'd ever had about Bella invaded my mind along with the memories of the innocent child he had taken. It began to tip me over a very precarious edge, and I felt nothing but murderous intent.

"Please...he's my only brother! Don't...don't kill him!" Jane begged in a strained voice as Bella held her tight. Aro's eyes widened at the goings-on, but remained frozen in his spot like a deer caught in headlights.

_Edward, Bella. Let's not go down that path, okay? Our families will be safe...for now. Let's leave them be. Let's get out of here NOW before things get out of hand! _I saw a vision of a dismembered Alec and a subsequent fight breaking out with the remaining coven, the fight then delaying our departure. I then saw Felix enter the room and attack Jasper as he fought Caius, the two of them tearing Jasper's arms off in the battle.

Bella growled in frustration and stood to her feet in response, her control amazing for a newborn. She watched and waited for any further attacks, stepping sideways and away from Jane and moving towards me. I still had my hands clasped around Alec's throat, wanting more than anything to end him, but knowing that it would make things worse if I did.

_EDWARD! We need to get out of here before Felix returns! _"Edward, love. Don't do this," Bella said softly as her eyes darted around the room. "Edward, I know you, and I can guarantee that you will regret this later. Don't sink to their level, okay? We need to go now Edward." I reluctantly released my grip and stood to my feet, the panicked expression on Alec's face priceless as he slowly rose to his feet and backed away towards the protection of his sister yet again.

Bella took my hand and pulled me towards Aro, and Alice and Jasper joined us. "Lucky for you Alec, Bella feels sorry for you and wants me to spare your pathetic little life. Otherwise you'd be DEAD! You hear me? DEAD!" I roared. He nodded silently in response, the fear within him permeating through my mind as he cowered behind his sister. Good.

"Now, Aro are we free to leave or will we be forced to take matters into our own hands?" I threatened through clenched teeth, my blood still boiling, the anger within me barely contained.

Still in a state of utter shock and sheer disbelief, Aro stood there, unable to move or speak. I had never seen him at a loss for words before this moment, nor so vulnerable. "What have I done?" Aro finally muttered to himself, the stress of the situation overwhelming his every thought. He stood there, ghostly and statue-like as his mind oozed fear.

"We cannot possibly challenge this," Marcus confirmed as he looked over to Caius.

Even in defeat, Caius still sounded arrogant. "Leave now and we will not harm your families!" He waved his arms in dismissal. _Aro...you are a weak leader with too much sympathy and absolutely no vision! I will NOT follow such a pathetic excuse of a leader any longer! _

Bella smiled evilly at Caius and then looked at Aro and hissed, "Just know, all of you. I will be able to see if you're coming, so don't bother. And for every family member of ours that is killed, we will kill one of yours in their place. We also have no problems revealing you to the world if our hand is forced...murderers!"

"Jasper," Alice said as she winked at him.

"Good idea, Alice," he answered, taking her hand.

Jasper did them one final favour and used his gift, changing the mood of the room as we left. Suddenly, smiles broke across the faces of all in the room as we closed the wooden doors, leaving Volterra behind us for the last time.

It was midnight by the time we reached the exit. "Alice, it may have helped if you let us in on your plan, don't you think?" I asked as we walked through the square, the clock chiming as we walked. I smiled.

"Edward, I couldn't risk Aro reading you once again so I kept it to myself. He was one step ahead of us the whole way, and though he believed me about Alec, that just delayed his plans. In my original vision, Felix and Demetri were gone from here and were hunting our families. Once Alec decided to be an idiot, the vision changed. Aro decided to delay their trip after that, keeping them all here. That's when I sent for Jasper. If I hadn't asked him to come, we would have all died. I needed Jasper to run a little interference and lure out their two strongest fighters."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am!" he drawled. Alice took his hand in hers and squeezed as she smiled at him, then gasped as we approached the car.

_Oh baby! Come to mama! _

She let go of Jasper and skimmed her hands across the yellow Porsche which was still parked in its original spot. I saw an exact replica of it parked in our driveway back in Forks as another vision made its way through Alice's mind. As we got in, I whined, "Yes, Alice I know you want one of these for Christmas..."

She got in the driver's seat and shrieked, "Thanks Edward!"

"Okay, so Demetri and Felix are still alive then, aren't they Alice?" Bella questioned with a look of trepidation on her face as we sat in the back seat and clasped hands.

Alice looked at her in the rear view mirror, rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, silly! We don't kill indiscriminately, unlike some of our kind."

"Care to explain exactly what happened to them Alice?" I asked, waiting for the story that I knew was about to come out of her mouth. Bella and I smiled at each other as she rolled her eyes once more and let out a heavy sigh.

"I met Jasper in the square when I got our clothes, and snuck him in when the receptionist needed a human moment. We waited until you two were um finished, and gone, and then we went out to the reception area. Jasper spoke to her and changed her mood, making her an easy target as he used his Southern charm on her. I'm a little jealous that she fell for him so easily." Jasper chuckled, looking more than pleased with himself.

"Daniella could never hold a candle to you, my darlin' Alice," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes in response and continued. "I waited at the reception desk and when Demetri came to find me, I told him that Daniella had disappeared and that I was worried that something terrible had happened, telling him about a vision that I had seen. I knew that from the day we arrived, Demetri had a thing for her, as I had seen them together in a vision after her change. It didn't take much to convince him to track her. Apparently Demetri wanted to turn her, but Aro always seemed to keep finding ways to keep her human, as she was the best receptionist they'd ever had."

"You're the best girl I've ever had, honey," Jasper added further, his wanton stare causing Alice to giggle in response.

"Jasper took her to the clock tower, but on the way spread her scent all over Volterra, so it would take Demetri and in turn Felix a little longer than usual to trace the scents and buy us a little more time. Jasper waited there for Demetri to arrive and threw a little lust his way, which worked like a charm! Daniella's still up in the clock tower...with Demetri. Seems that all it took was a little of Jasper's influence to get the two of them together. You and Bella seemed to have started somewhat of a trend, Edward."

"Yep, and all that lust still hasn't worn off yet, baby," Jasper said seductively as he ran his hand up Alice's thigh.

Bella and I smirked in response, and if Alice could blush, her cheeks would be scarlet at that very moment. "And what of Felix?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's a good fighter, but not much of a tracker, so I'm guessing he's still wandering around Volterra trying to track Demetri!"

"All brawn, no brains," Bella added as our smirks increased to deafening howls of laughter.

After the laughter faded, Alice looked at Bella in the rear view mirror. "Hey Bella, that was some performance you put on," she said proudly. "You seem to be a little more confident these days."

"Well, I guess it's easy to be confident when they're scared of you," Bella replied, her brows creasing with worry as she spoke. She then turned to look at me, her crimson eyes boring into mine, her smile disappearing in an instant.

_You're not scared of me are you?_

_Never scared, my Bella. I'm so very proud of you. I love you so much._

I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it, my eyes closing as I let go of her hand and wound my arms around her. Her hands clutched at my hair in response and we kissed passionately in that moment, not caring that Alice and Jasper were there, my tongue exploring every part of her mouth.

_Mmmm...Hey I've got an idea, Edward. Wanna join the mile high club?_

_Well Bella Swan, you brazen girl...I don't know what the mile high club is, but I'm willing to become a member if you are! _

Jasper turned and looked at us with a combined expression of confusion, lust and embarrassment and complained, "Settle down there you two! I've got enough lust in me to last an eternity right now!"

"Oh, don't worry Jasper, you'll get used to it," Alice said as she started the car and planted her foot firmly on the accelerator...


End file.
